Behind the Masks (discontinued)
by The Silver Keys
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald takes the night guard job only to have it be his worse nightmare. But something is going on with the animatronics that Jeremy can't understand. Jeremy soon realizes that these are sentient robots with children's souls. Will Jeremy win their trust and save them from their pain or will he become one of them. In FNAF 2, Rated T for mild language, and violence
1. New and Improved

"I'm sorry, the job is already taken", replied a man dully

"Oh. umm I see, thank you."

"Yup", and the line went dead

"Dammit!" said Jeremy Fitzgerald, a little frustrated as he slammed the phone down a little harder than he intended. "Well there goes that opportunity!" Jeremy added as he crossed out an ad in the paper for student workers at a local factory that specializes in robotics

'That would have been the perfect summer job!" he complained. "I won't be getting a summer job at this rate"

He rubbed his hands on his face in defeat after being rejected so many times

'I need to calm myself down' he sighed and walked over to his bathroom in his apartment and splashed his face a couple of times.

He raised his head and looked at himself in the mirror, 'I'll never be able to pay for school if I don't get a summer job soon, and if I don't get into robotic engineering I mind as well be working as a garbage man!' He shuddered at the thought of having to pick up garbage for the rest of his life.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was an average guy trying to get money to get into university with a dream of becoming a robot engineer. He is 25 years old with brown hair, bushy eyebrows and blue eyes and looks younger than he actual his due to his lack of facial hair. He was in financial pinch at the moment and could really use the money.

He sighed again and dried his face, 'Better get back to it' he thought as he sat back down at his table and picked up his newspaper. He flipped over the next page and saw a strange ad that caught his eye.

The ad showed a picture of three animatronics; a bunny with a guitar, a bear wearing a funny little top hat while holding a microphone, and a chicken holding a cupcake with a bib that says '"Let's Party". Jeremy quickly read aloud "Help Wanted, Grand Re-Opening… be a part of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, What could go wrong?... $100.50 a week, To apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR"

"Well, it couldn't hurt, my family always loved going to the old pizzeria, especially my little brother" he added with a smile on his face "I can also get to be near the animatronics, while having fun and earning money at the same time" he said with excitement

His hope renewed, he quickly picked the phone and dialed the number in the ad. **ring, '**_please pick up, please pick up' _**ring**_ 'come on!' _**ring **

As if on cue, a low voice with an annoyed tone came over the phone "Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where dreams and fantasies come to life, how can I help you?"

"Hi, My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, I am calling about the ad in the paper." He replied

The man's tone quickly brightened "The ad? OH! Yes, listen, is there any chance you can come in right away, we are short-handed at the moment"

Jeremy was taken aback at the quick response "Uhh, yeah. Yeah! Definitely!" he spoke with excitement

"Excellent! How soon can you be here?"

He glanced at the clock "Does 1 o'clock sound good?"

"Perfect! When you arrive, ask for Mr. Bill" the jolly man replied

"I'll be there!" said Jeremy confidently and the call ended

"YES!" Jeremy cheered as he raised his fist in triumph. '_Man, things are finally starting to come together' _as his mind continued to shoot fireworks

He quickly grabbed his light jacket and walked out the door with a little jump in his step

XXX

Jeremy stepped off his bus and saw his potential future workplace

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in awe as he examined the building. They spared no expense on the exterior with flashing neon lights of the mascots faces next to the large sign that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" and underneath it was a large banner that read "Grand Opening!"

He wasted no time and entered the big welcoming glass doors only to be stunned in awe at what was on the inside. "Wow!" he uttered full with awe as he looked around the big room with wide eyes like a kid at Disney World. The large room was filled with kids running around and playing, there were balloons and pizza everywhere on tables and big banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" with large letters, they even have a real merry-go-around.

As Jeremy looked around the room, his eyes rested on a humanoid animatronic that looked like a small boy, he was pretty short and was as tall as most of the children. he was wearing pin-wheel hat with red and blue stripes with a shirt with the same style, his face had big blue eyes, triangle nose, big rosy checks, and a toothy grin. He noticed that the animatronic was currently handing out balloons to happy eager children. As Jeremy stepped closer, it noticed him approaching and stared at him for a couple seconds almost as if he was scanning him.

"Hi! Want a balloon?" the animatronic greeted with high-pitch voice full of happiness and excitement as he handed a balloon to Jeremy

"Ha-ha, Thanks little guy!" said Jeremy happily as he knelled down to receive the balloon, however BB made no reply, only silently staring at him

"Well, umm, my name is Jeremy, what's yours?" asked Jeremy a little embarrassed to be talking to an animatronic meant for children.

"I'm Balloon Boy! My friends call me BB!" BB said happily with his comical toothy grin

"Hey, umm, do you where I can find Mr. Bill?" asked Jeremy, impressed at the interactive AI of the animatronic

BB face seem to freeze and stared flatly at Jeremy, he took a moment before answering as Jeremy noticed BB eyes shined a little too creepy for his liking. "Right over there!" BB gestured while pointing

Jeremy followed where he was pointing and saw what looked like an old man at the other side of the large room.

"Thanks, BB!" as Jeremy got up to his feet as started to walk over until he realized that he was still holding the balloon, '_shoot I cant let the boss see me with a balloon, I don't want to make a bad first impres-'_ but it was too late

The old man noticed him approaching and waved him over, Jeremy's face began to turn slightly red in embarrassment as he continued to walk over the sea of playing children.

"Ah, You must be Jeremy, I am Mr. Bill, proud owner of Freddy's pizza" Bill announced with pride in a loud jolly tone over the noise of the children "I see you even got in the festive spirit" chuckled Mr. Bill noticing the balloon Jeremy was holding as he slapped him on the shoulder and gave a hearty laugh as Jeremy's grimaced as face flushed even redder.

Jeremy looked at the happy old man, he was dressed in uniform with a polo shirt with black and white stripes and black dress pants making him look like a referee, he was also wearing suspenders and he wore a nametag that read "Bill – Manager". The old man's face would bring a smile to any child with big brown eyes, and a large round nose and wearing a hat similar to what the bear wore in the ad, most likely to cover his obvious baldness.

"ha, yeah, its hard not too" Jeremy smirked nervously trying to cover his obvious embarrassment in front of the boss.

"Ho-Ho, Come with me, son" Bill laughed as he gave another hearty laugh and began walked towards a hallway

Jeremy followed but glanced around the room and saw there was quite the commotion going on at what looked like the show stage as kids started to get in their seats in a chaotic fashion with their parents.

Bill entered into the first room in the hallway and Jeremy quickly followed. Bill took his seat across behind a desk and motioned for Jeremy to sit in the chair in from of him as he closed the door behind him to ensure quiet and sat down in the chair.

"So, Mr. Fitzgerald, was it? Let's get down to business," said Bill with a more serious tone holding papers that looked like a contract in his hands.

Jeremy suddenly became really nervous and began to softly fidget in his seat and lightly sweat, he never had a job of this nature before and probably made a bad first impression '_focus Jeremy focus'_

"You are probably wondering what the job is," continued Bill "The job we have available is the night guard position from midnight to 6 in the morning when we open"

_Hmm Well, wasn't what I was expecting_ Jeremy thought _Like I can pick and choose, I need the money!_

"Not a lot of people er, appreciative what we are doing here, and we have received hate and multiple threats about the animatronics we use to entertain children," Bill said gravely as he hanged his head down while Jeremy gulped nervously

"We had a night guard before, but we moved him to the day job which left us in quite the pickle" explained Bill

"We need someone to make sure that nothing happens during the late hours, and assure nothing happens to our property," continued Bill "And I think you're the man for the job! How about it?" as he looked up and stared straight at Jeremy with pleading eyes

Jeremy was stunned, _Wow,_ _that quick, I didn't even do anything yet_ he thought _This is too good to be true_

"You just got yourself a night guard" said Jeremy confidently as a rose from his seat and offered an open hand towards Bill which Bill happily took into a firm hand shake

"Excellent! Excellent! Sign here!" thrilled Mr. Bill as he handed the papers to Jeremy, which he quickly signed, "Welcome aboard! Mr. Fitzgerald" he added with pride as he gave another hearty laugh

"Please, call me Jeremy," Jeremy declared in slight cocky tone

"Of course Jeremy, come with me, the show is about to start and it requires my attention," said Bill back in his old jolly self

Bill hurried out of the office with Jeremy following in tow as they headed out of the room towards the expansive show stage.

Jeremy saw the large room was darkened and surprising quiet compared to before, the show stage audience was packed with kids and parents as they waited with anticipation for the big show. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone on the curtains. Jeremy stayed behind and leaned against the wall while Bill can be seen walking up the stage towards the microphone.

"Hello boys and girls and welcome to the most amazing show on earth!" Bill beamed with overflowing joy and pride "And thank you for coming to see the great grand show of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzzzzzaaaa!" Bill bellowed while the crowd responded with loud applause. "Without further ado, Let's see the one, the only, Freddy Fazbear and his friends!" Bill announced as he walked off stage. This caused the audience to respond with an even louder applause and excitement was quickly filling the building.

Then the curtains were drawn and the three animatronics were revealed. Jeremy realized that they were the same animatronics from the picture in the ad.

The bear took a step forward "Hi there, kids! How many of you are excited today?" cheered the bear

The audience erupted with cheers and laughter, "Wow! My name is Freddy, it is great to meet you all"

Jeremy looked closely at the bear animatronic; Freddy had the classic top hat on his head and holding the microphone in his hand. Freddy's face looked similar to BB, but Freddy was much taller and bulker, he has big eyes with big rosy red checks with a human-like large mouth and teeth with freckles on his snout. He also had two buttons and a bow tie and appeared to be made of a hard, glossy substance.

"Hey, what about us? I can't bear to wait anymore" The bunny spoke up, highlighting the word bear in his tone

This caused the kids to laugh while the parents and Jeremy alike face-palmed at the terrible pun.

"Hey kids, this is my one closest of friends Bonnie" Freddy announced with pride gesturing towards the Bonnie

Out of nowhere, Bonnie grabbed his guitar played a small piece of "Through the Fire and the Flames" while swinging his guitar in a stylish matter before finishing with a signature wink at the audience.

This caused the audience to be stunned at amazement for few moments until the audience once again erupted with cheers and applause and from the looks from some kids speechless faces, it looks like Bonnie has some of new fans already.

Jeremy was beyond amazed knowing that was one of the hardest songs to play in the video game "guitar hero". Jeremy saw that Bonnie had light, shiny blue colour with the same material as Freddy. He sports the rosy checks but has long eyelashes and eyebrows and large green eyes and big buckteeth. Bonnie is also wearing a red bow tie to match his stylized guitar.

"Ha-Ha Wasn't that amazing, kids!" proclaimed Freddy with pride and Bonnie smiled

"Excuse me! Are you forgetting someone?" came a playful angry response from the chicken animatronic earning a laugh from some kids from the audience

"Ha-ha, Sorry Chica!" said Freddy apologetically but still humorous tone

"Before we start, who wants a cupcake?" announced Chica

This caused the audience to cheer louder than when they cheered for Bonnie as kids begged for one of Chica's cupcakes. Only Jeremy noticed the cold stare Bonnie was giving Chica.

Jeremy laughed at this as he examined Chica; She had more feminine body than the others, with her pink rosy checks and three strands of "hair" on her hair. She had a bib that read "LET'S PARTY!" and a pink undergarment on her lower body. Chica's body was a bright yellow and similar material to the others but her beak seemed loose and could be removed.

"I believe we have a birthday boy today!" said Freddy happily looking around the room.

A young little boy stood up from the crowd, Jeremy noticed he looked very shy and embarrassed to all the attention he was receiving

"There you are!" replied Freddy with joy "What's your name, birthday boy?"

"Troy" the boy muttered shyly

"Now there is a reason to celebrate!" shouted Freddy with laughter "Ok gang, Let's sing Happy Birthday to our new friend Troy"

"You bet! Freddy" replied Bonnie with enthusiasm

"I think I know who is going to get my cupcake!" replied Chica with the same enthusiasm "But first, LET'S PARTY!" as Bonnie hit the first note

While Freddy and the others began to play Happy Birthday, Jeremy couldn't help but get distracted by the strange kid drawings all over the walls

At a glance, Jeremy noticed that most of the pictures had kids with their favourite animatronic. '_Hmm, look at all these drawings all over the place _he thought with interest, _huh? Wait a second, that's weird.'_ He got a closer look at some of drawings _'Why are the their eyes blacked out, and its just not this one, they're all like that!' _Jeremy thought, then felt a strange chill go down his spine _'There even some animatronics I've have yet to see! Hmm?' _Jeremy looked at a picture with a Freddy but it was golden '_Strange, Why is Freddy gold?' _Jeremy couldn't help but stare at the picture.

Jeremy was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a strange sound come down from the hallway. '_Wh-What was that?' _he thought startled as he turn head towards the sound.

Jeremy saw at the end of the hall that the "parts and services" was slightly open '_Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?' _he thought as he stared at the door.

'_Wh-What is that?'_ he thought as he squinted his eyes and saw a strange hook holding the door open.

'_A hook?' _He continued to stare at the door when suddenly a mysterious yellow eye light up and began staring back at right back at him '_Is that-'._ Jeremy was snapped out of his trance when he felt something grab his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Jeremy jumped and whirled around only to see surprised Bill

"Sorry son, didn't mean to scare ya" sad Bill apolitically as he returned his hand "Great show, huh"

As Jeremy caught his breath while holding his chest, he realized that the show was over and that the animatronics were walking around greeting the kids and taking pictures with them "uhhh, yeah, sure was!" he said in between breaths trying to calm himself down.

"Ha-ha, don't want to give a heart attack to my night guard before his first day, now would we" joked Bill and giving a hearty laugh and slapped Jeremy on the shoulder again, Jeremy had to stop himself giving him a cold stare. "Come along son, let me give a tour of where you will be working" Bill continued as he started to walk towards room with a sign that read "kid's cove"

Jeremy quickly glanced back down the hallway and saw "parts and services" door closed. _'Maybe it was just my imagination' _he thought nervously as he followed Bill towards Kid's cove

"Welcome to Kid's Cove!" Bill said proudly as Jeremy entered the room. he took in his surroundings and saw the room was full of toys and books for toddlers and the wallpaper looked straight out of kindergarten classroom. Then, he heard a strange buzzing noise that sounded like static.

'_What is that sound?' _he wondered as his eyes came to rest on another animatronic in horrible condition with toddlers surrounding tearing it apart piece by piece.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling of anger well up inside him '_What is the meaning of this!' _he thought furiously as he got a better look at the animatronic. The animatronic looked similar to a fox but was clearly in a disfigured and contorted state and its endoskeleton was clearly showing expect for its head, which was white and had the same rosy checks as the others. He was also wearing nail-polish on his hands and feet. His left eye wasn't attached and its endoskeleton head appears to be dislocated from the costume with wires hanging out from multiple parts of the body.

He was becoming more furious at the sight of the severely mutilated animatronic.

"What is going on here?" said Jeremy trying to hide the anger in his tone

"Oh, that's Mangle," replied Bill

"Mangle?" Jeremy questioned as he stare straight at Bill

"Yes, He was originally supposed to replace Pirate Cove into a more kid-friendly show and we also replaced Foxy the Pirate into this less scarier version but you know how toddlers are, they cant keep their hands to themselves," explained Bill "The employees always had to put him back together after every shift so he is our 'take apart and put back together attraction', The employees nicknamed him 'mangle' and it stuck ever since"

Jeremy couldn't contain his anger anymore, as he turned to face Bill "So, you just allowed toddlers to touch dangerous robotic electronics that could be sharp and electric! Not to mention-"

"Don't tell me how to run my business, Mr. Fitzgerald" Bill irrupted sternly in a professional matter

"But-"

"Just look at the smiles on their faces" Bill replied while gesturing at the mutilated fox "you wouldn't want to ruin the kids wonderful time at Freddy's, now would you? And its only a dumb robot" he added with a slightly threating tone.

Stunned, Jeremy just stared at Bill for a couple of moments before he realized his powerless position.

"No, sir" he replied with slightly angry tone trying to hid his anger.

"Glad we are same page, Jeremy" said Bill back to his usual jolly mood "come along let me show you your office" as he left the room

Jeremy glanced back at mangle, feeling his rage building again only to be replaced with sympathy "I'm sorry" he muttered unheard by anyone in the room. He could have sworn that mangle looked back at him with his emotionless eyes. Something about mangle staring back made a cold chill go down his spine as he returned to follow Bill.

Bill continued to lead back through the large room known as the game room while Jeremy spotted a prize corner across the room that was full of plushie forms of the animatronics as well as candy and other goodies. Until he noticed another animatronic that looked like a puppet handing out prizes.

"Umm Bill, who is that?" asked Jeremy curiously pointing towards the prize corner

"That is marionette, Picky fella that one" answered Bill

"Picky?" said Jeremy as he raised an eyebrow

"Quite, It needs constant children's music or else it behaves … um erratic." Said Bill appearing to be flinching at a past memory. "Don't worry son, we have a 24/7 stereo to appease it, just umm keep a close eye on him at night" Bill finished as he continued walking towards the hallway

"Rightttt…" said Jeremy with a tone of worry as he continued to look at the marionette. Jeremy examined the marionette and saw it had a black body that reminds of a sock monkey but more noticeable is the eerie looking face that the classy rosy checks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, red lips, and black hollow eyes.

'_Out of the all of the animatronics, this one doesn't feel … right' _he thought and as if on cue the marionette looked dead in his eyes, Jeremy flinched and almost ran to catch up to Bill

Jeremy and Bill began to walk down the hallway towards the 'parts and services' door. When stranger dressed like a mechanic came from the 'parts and services'

"Oh Bill, I was just looking for you, I need you to check up on the-" said the stranger before seeing Jeremy "Who the hell is this?" looking straight at Bill

"Mitch, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald, our new night guard," replied Bill calmly

"HA! You mean skin and bones, here" Mitch insulted "He is only going to bitch out like the other guard" Jeremy was fuming mad but he held his ground. Mitch was a big, tall, and not to mention built like a wall. He had long beard, big nose, rough brown eyes, and a mysterious deep scar across his face. He was wearing blue overalls, with a red t-shirt underneath, showing of a tattoo of a heart with a name inside it that read "Benjamin Charles" with some small numbers under the name.

"Come on, have some faith, Mitch" Bill sighed

"Forget the shrimp, he won't even last one night here, anyways I need you to come look at something … alone" said Mitch full of toxic while glaring at Jeremy

"Did it happen again?" Bill whispered mysteriously

"See for yourself." replied Mitch dully as he turned walked into 'parts and services'

"Wait here, it will only be a moment" said Bill, but Jeremy noticed his jolly face was unnaturally filled of fear. Bill walked in the 'parts and services then the door slammed shut.

'_Well, that was weird' _he thought _'I wonder what's in that room that they don't want me to see, could it be tha-' _

"HEY JEREMY!" shouted a new voice shouted before he could finish that thought

As Jeremy turn around towards the voice and saw the voice belonged to an old high school friend David at the end of hallway.

"David?" he replied pleasantly surprised "What are you doing here, man?" as he started to walk towards him

"I could ask you the same thing," returned David "I guess I am not the only one stuck in this paradise version of hell" laughed David

"What do you mean?" said a confused Jeremy

"Are you serious? Look around you!" replied David as waved his hand to gesture the game room full of kids playing and having a fun time.

"Well, I see a bunch of kids having a fun time that they will cherish forever" Jeremy replied with a smirk

David rolled his eyes "Unfortunately I'm not a kid anymore, and have to babysit my kid sister leaving me so bored that I have to resort to counting how many tiles are the on freaking ceiling!" he replied frustrated

Jeremy smiled at his poor friends boredom "Ha, you think its so funny" replied David as he friendly punched him in the arm "So, why are you here?" he asked

"I got a night guard job here and I going to be watching the property and making sure nothing happens. In fact, I'm being shown arou-" Jeremy answered

"Whoa, What! You are going to be watching those demon robots at night!" interrupted David surprised while pointing at Freddy posing for a picture with some kids

"Demon robots?" Jeremy asked in bewilderment

"Yeah, don't tell me you never heard the rumors of why the old place closed down" said David

"Alright, humor me." Jeremy said challenging crossing his arms

"No, I am dead serious, apparently the robots behave on their own will at night and capture you on sight and stuff you in a suit full wires and metal and the only part of you that sees the light of day are your eyes." replied David with horror written all over his face.

"Don't tell me you believe in that crap!" retorted Jeremy

"I sure to do! Those robots are just soulless, mindless shells that think they are alive," countered David

"I disagree, their AI is very impressive and I say similar to a human's mind and soul, and they even have their own personalities, feelings, and thoughts," said Jeremy full of passion

"Ha-HA! Oh man, you sound like a lunatic!" insulted David "just because you are studying 'robotic engineering' doesn't mean those monsters can feel anything, but their cold desire for blood" added David as he stared Jeremy down.

"That's not true!" said Jeremy angrily

"Its not just me you know, look at all the adults here, you blind idiot, No sane parent would trust their kids in the hands of a murdering hulk of junk." retorted David as he was getting closer Jeremy's face.

"No, you are wrong!" said Jeremy also getting in David's face "They can be our friends, they are not dangerous, and they are living beings like you and I!" replied fury in Jeremy's eyes

"You want start something?" David hissed glaring daggers

"Right here, Right now" Jeremy hissed back "I'll even let you get the first swing"

That was the last straw and just about when David was about to swing

"MR. FITZGERALD!" shouted a voice

Both Jeremy and David turned to see the face of angry Bill with an amused Mitch behind him "What on earth are you doing?" said Bill angrily but in a quieter tone. Jeremy then looked around and felt shame wash over him. During their "disagreement", Jeremy saw many eyes of kids and adults even the animatronics were looking his way causing an awkward silence. Jeremy could just feel the tension in the air, cursed under his breath as he turned to face Bill

"Well, just having a disagreement with friend, sir" said Jeremy shamefully looking down at the ground like a lectured child.

"You mean ex-friend," hissed David as he began to walk out

"This isn't over, Fitzgerald" said David staring Jeremy down "C'mon sis, lets get out of here"

A small girl walked up to David holding a Freddy plushie and David grabbed her wrist as they both left the restaurant with a slam of the doors leaving another moment of awkward tension that seemed to last for an hour

The tension was quickly broken by Bonnie "C'mon kids, let me show my sweet guitar solo" he shouted enthusiastically as he jumped on stage and picked up his guitar and started play "All-Star"

Freddy and Chica also picked up on this and made their way to the stage and began to sing and dance along to the fun tune and in seconds it was like nothing ever happened.

'_Whew! Saved by a hair!' _Jeremy thought as he breathed a sigh of relief only to turn back to an angry Bill with arms crossed while tapping his foot expecting an explanation.

"umm, sorry sir, wont happen again" he said nervously 'Damn, I going to get fired now! How could I be so stupid'

However, Bill merely sighed "You are lucky, we a need a night guard for this week and I am willing to look passed this." in a softer strict tone "This wont happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

'Wha?!' "Yes! Yes sir!"

"Good. Come, let me show you your office." Said Bill back to his jolly self as he turned to walk down the wall

"Gotta give the kid credit, at least he's not soft like the last one," said Mitch as he punched Jeremy in the shoulder harder than he would have liked it.

"Don't you have something to take care of?" said Bill, his face serious

"Right." Mitch's face suddenly serious "Hmph Later, fresh meat," he waved with the back of his hand while walking back to parts and services.

On their way to the office, Jeremy saw multiple party rooms full of kids without a care in the world. 'Man, I wish I was a kid again' he thought thinking of fond childhood memoires

"Jeremy, This is your office," said Bill spreading his arms out like he was selling a house

Jeremy looked around his office. The office was full of posters of the animatronics as well as children drawings of them. In the center of the room was a small table with a running fan and fancy tablet. The chair next to it looked old and torn but still comfy at least. But it felt empty

"Umm" he muttered while biting his lower lip

"Something the matter, son?" Bill asked

"Oh nothing, just feels a little open." Jeremy replied

Bill remained silent for a little too long before picking up the tablet

"Well, this here is your trusty tablet. You can monitor the building without having to move a muscle." Handing the tablet to Jeremy "Just keep your eyes on the cameras for anything fishy."

Jeremy was amazed at the new piece of technology, until he set it down and saw an empty Fazbear head next to the chair.

"Umm, Bill what is tha-"

*ring *ring "Oh, one second Jeremy," said Bill as he picked up his cell phone

"Bill….I see...I'll handle it" then Bill closed his phone

"Sorry, I am going to have to get this short, here's your uniform" shoving a package in Jeremy's hands "come in for your shift tonight at 11:00, Good luck Jeremy" as Bill hurried down the hall.

'Well, that was strange' he thought still stunned at the rude departure. 'Oh what's this?'

He noticed strange buttons that read "light" over a large vent on both walls. He pressed the button and the vent shined a bright light that engulfed the whole vent.

'Huh, What would I need this for?' he dismissed the thought and turned his attention towards the empty head.

He picked it up and examined empty head 'this must belong in parts and services, I'll return it on my way out'

Jeremy began to walk on his way back towards parts and services with head in tow, until a cheery bunny strolled around the corner.

"Oh, hi Bonnie" he greeted as bonnie began to examine him

"Hi there, want to hear a funny joke?" replied Bonnie with enthusiasm

"Heh. Sure."

"What did the night guard say to the bunny?"

'Never heard that one before, I'll just humor him.' "I don't know, Bonnie. What did he say?"

"Nothing, because he was sleeping foreeevvveeerrr…" answered Bonnie darkly

"Ha-ha, That wasn't that fun-" Jeremy stopped himself when he looked into Bonnie's empty green eyes and Bonnie's head started to turn his head ever so slightly to the right.

Bonnie continued to emptily stare at Jeremy for couple of moments while Jeremy's heart began to beat faster and slightly sweats nervously.

"… on the job" Bonnie quickly added back to his normal self and laughed at his own joke.

'What was that?! Maybe it was just a malfunction in its AI, yes that's it' Jeremy thought trying to convince himself

"Well, see ya later, Jeremy," said Bonnie as winked and walked/bounced into one of the rooms

Questions began to Jeremy's mind 'How did he know my name!? 'Why did I have the weirdest feeling? What even was that all about!?' he shuddered confused by the encounter.

'Let's just return this head and get out of here' calming himself down. Jeremy walked up to the parts and services door and reached for the doorknob. Jeremy pulled on it and realizing it was locked.

He began to knock on the door "Hello? Mitch, you in there?" but getting a silent response. He pounded a little more harder "Mitch?" but with the same result.

He sighed 'I'll just put this in the manager's office then'. Jeremy walked into the manager's office. Seeing that it was empty, he set the empty head on his desk.  
"There" he said

Jeremy walked out the front doors and checked his watch 'Hmm, 3:30 I got about fifteen minutes until the next bu-'

Before he could finish the thought, an unknown pair of hands grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. Jeremy started to struggle until another pair of hands restrained his arms whiling being dragged away from the street. he tried to yell but was thrown against the wall "Oof!" he said in pain, he tried to look up until a swift kick was delivered to his stomach "Ugh!" as the wind was knocked out of him.

"That was for mocking me!" said an unknown voice "And this is for fun" as another kick was dealt on Jeremy.

"Ugh!" Jeremy winced in pain leaving him dazed on the hard concrete. Jeremy looked around his surroundings. He was in a street alley next to a dumpster hiding him from anyone from the streets. He looked up at his unknown captors and saw three people with their faces covered with bandanas that looked like his age. One of them was well-built and rather tall and holding a baseball bat, another shared similar features but appeared more feminine and a little shorter than her taller counterpart. The third one was standing right above him, fury in his eyes and looked all too familiar.

"*pant*… David!" said Jeremy with disgust

"Ha-HA! Not so mighty with your fat boss here to save you hmm?" mocked David

Thinking quickly, Jeremy grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at David's eyes, effectively blinding him as Jeremy quickly stood up and punched David in the face, knocking him back. Jeremy smirked but took a moment too long as a baseball connected on his back

"AUGH!" he cried in pain as he fell back on the ground and looked to see his attacker on top of him preparing another strike

"NO!" shouted David with fury with blood flowing from his nose "He's mine"

The attacker backed off, and David swiftly kicked Jeremy in the chest

"UGH!" Jeremy winced as he was winded until another punch connected to his face

"You… think… you're… some kind of… hotshot." David said in-between punches, eyes filled with fury until briefly stopping, "and for what, to defend something that doesn't even exist. HA!" as David wiped the blood of his face

"*pant You don't *cough know anything about them" said Jeremy as he winced at the pain

"I know that they are just a bunch of signals that are pretending to be freaking alive, and I know that they kill little kids like my sister for their sick pleasure" shouted David

"*cough look at you, *gulp you're pathetic, you always listen to such bul-UGH!" as another kick interrupted Jeremy

"Shut up! You know what they are capable of, murder and nothing else. I am just trying to protect my family from those monsters. You remember those missing kids a while back." Said David

"*pant those were just made children horror stories *cough" said Jeremy

David sighed "Tell you what, we can look past this, if you help us out tonight" said David darkly "You go inside for your shift and pour gasoline all over the place and we will burn this hell-hole to the ground. What do you say Jeremy?"

"How about you go fuck yourself."

This stunned David for a moment before fury filled his eyes "That's it!" he shouted

Jeremy tried to cry out for help but was cut off by David's fist "Augh!" bracing himself for another beat down, but it never came. He looked up and saw Mitch grabbing David by the collar and lifting him off the ground as David started kicking his legs but to no avail.

"What do we got here, some asshole trying to act tough!" said Mitch coolly

"Let me go, or else!" threatened David

"HA-HA! or else what, your friends will back you up eh?"

"PAUL! MARY! Help m-" cried David but looking towards his friends and realized they were long gone at the sight of Mitch. David looked back at Mitch with pleading eyes

"Hmph. Too bad!" said Mitch as he threw David hard into a small garbage pile covering him in leftover pizza and other disgusting materials

"Ugh!" David moaned in pain before seeing Mitch approaching him. Cursing under his breath he quickly got up and ran away from the scene.

"There he goes, tail in between his legs" said Mitch before looking back at Jeremy "Damn, you are mess" he commented while smirking handing out his hand

"I've had worse" as he grabbed Mitch's hand and winced at a sore pain as he got back on his feet "Ugh, Thanks" he moaned as he wiped the blood off his face

Mitch only sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke while leaning against the wall. "Well, you better clean yourself up" ignoring Jeremy

"Hmph. Right, I'll see you later," said Jeremy as he started to walk away

"Before you go, one piece of advice"

"What is it?" turning around to face Mitch, noticing that Mitch was staring sternly directly at his eyes

"Don't do anything stupid, tonight, you hear me?" before puffing on his cigarette

"I hear you," said Jeremy sternly turning around and walking away from the scene

'Tonight is going to be one hell of a night' he thought


	2. Don't Mess with a Bunny

"Time to get to work," said Jeremy as he entered Fazbear's Pizzeria for his first shift as the night guard.

"YAWN! More like time for bed," Jeremy yawned while stretching but only to wince in pain, as his body was still sore from his recent beat down. He held his injured side with a grimace. 'Damn, that's going be a nasty bruise' he thought painfully. 'Let's see what we are dealing with tonight.'

Jeremy examined the room, now much darker and creepier with long shadows and dark corners surrounding every inch of the empty party room. 'Sure is creepy without this place flooded with kids' he thought 'I wonder if I can ride the merry-go-round.' He glanced at his favourite childhood friend with keen interest.

Being the only one in the building it was hard not to give into the temptation. Jeremy walked over towards the merry-go-round. He looked around and saw a control panel next to the ride. "There has to be an on switch somewhere," said Jeremy looking at the various buttons. He could barely make out a large green button on the panel in the dark.

"Ah, here we go!" declared Jeremy. Suddenly, The lights on the merry-go-round flared to life, forcing Jeremy to shield his eyes. "Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed as the lights filled the room. The merry-go round was bright with its traditional carnival colours.

"Now we're talking!" Jeremy noticed another button next to the power button. "I wonder what this does?" wondered Jeremy aloud, curious he pressed it and the merry-go-round sprang to life moving in a slow rotation and playing a classic happy melody as the seats lifted up and down while the ride rotated.

"Ha HA! I am officially a genius," exclaimed Jeremy while he clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. "Now then, who shall be my mighty steed?" Jeremy looked at the vast variety of choices as they spun by him slowly but noticed a wooden four-seated pirate ship with the words 'The Mighty Fox' written in on the side of the ship.

"That will do nicely," decided Jeremy as he leaped into the ride. Jeremy jumped up to the front of ride with one foot on top of the front and pointing out as if he was leading a charge "Arr! To the seven seas! Find me the Booty! Walk the plank! I be the mightiest Pirate the World has ever seen!" cheered Jeremy while making wild hand gestures while the ride rotated around. Jeremy couldn't help but notice the feeling that the trio was watching him from the stage as he passed by but Jeremy didn't care.

The ride quickly lost its effect as Jeremy dismounted the ride. "Well, enough goofing around for tonight." He sighed 'better go to my office,' he thought.

Jeremy walked over to the panel and turned off the ride returning the pizzeria back to its original dark and creepy environment. "That was fun while it laste-"

"Huuhh-huuhhh-huuhh"

Suddenly, Jeremy hushed as he heard a low deep laugh coming from down the hall as it seemed to echo throughout the building. Jeremy froze waiting for the sound to return as slight sweat began to form on his forehead. He stood there for several moments only hearing the sound of his own breathing. "Get a hold of yourself Jeremy, you're the night guard now what you are supposed to do!" he whispered to himself trying to gain some self-assurance.

He flicked on his flashlight. Slowly, Jeremy began to walk down the hall where the laugh came from. The light shone down the hall and revealed a half open door of the parts and services room. "Mitch? Is that you?" he called with concern and waited for a response. It never came. Curious, Jeremy slowly strolled right up to the front of the door and began to reach out for the doorknob slowly.

A sharp movement flashed across the open crack of the door. Startled, Jeremy reeled his hand back quickly and shone his light in the crack where he saw the strange movement.

'What the hell is that?' wondered Jeremy, the light revealed a broken down animatronic that looked similar if not exactly like bonnie on the stage, except it was purple with large ears and tears on the costume revealing loose wires and mold. The most noticeable feature was the lack of a face, arm, and only a lower jaw showing the bare endoskeleton face with dull red lights for eyes and a second set of mechanical teeth further in the mask.

"NOPE!" Jeremy shouted. He quickly reached for the doorknob a second time faster then he would care to admit. He gripped it and slammed the door shut causing a loud bang to echo throughout the empty building. He found himself breathing faster and his heart pounding in his chest. He took deep breaths and forced himself to calm down.

Jeremy turned away from the door and began to walk down the long hallway towards his office, which was brightly light like the light at the end of the tunnel. Wasting no time, Jeremy jogged/half-ran towards his office, checking over his shoulder to see if that broken bonnie might be following him.

Jeremy reached his office and eagerly sat down in his chair, shining his flashlight down the long hall and waited for a couple moments. Feeling safe, Jeremy relaxed and let a sigh of relief. 'I don't ever what to go near that room' he thought relaxing. This was short-lived as a loud telephone ring blared in the office startling Jeremy.

"AH!" shouted Jeremy surprised jumping a little from his chair "Geez. Where is the phone," Jeremy grumbled as he tried to search for the phone only for it to automatically click and go to voicemail.

"Hello? Hello, hello?" said the answering machine. Jeremy did not recognize this voice but listened quietly. "Uh, welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

'Summer? Its November,' Jeremy thought with confusion. Jeremy pushed that small detail away as the voice mail continued "I'm here to talk to you about what you can expect during the first week here and help you begin this exciting career path."

'Hmm. This must be a training message of some sort for the latest recruits,' Jeremy thought. The voice mail continued, "First off, forget anything you may have heard about the old location whether it's uh rumors or speculation, People just trying to make a buck of these crazy superstitions you know."

'Hmph. David' Jeremy thought with disgust. "I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family and most of all safety," continued the voicemail "They spent a load of money on these new characters, facial recognition, advanced mobility, and even walk around during the day. Furthermore they are all attached to some kind of criminal database, so they can detect potential danger a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you!"

'Hmm, that's pretty interesting' Jeremy thought with awe just thinking of all the possibilities of the animatronics abilities. However, Jeremy was beginning to grow bored of this 'phone guy's' rambling and reached to pick up the tablet that was set in his office.

"uh, there may a… glitch in the system" said phone guy. This caught Jeremy's attention right away. Jeremy froze, 'Glitch? What kind of glitch are we talking about here?' Jeremy thought nervously.

"You're the second guard to work here. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about… conditions. Uh, we moved him to the day shift, hey, lucky for you right?" said phone guy while coughing. 'Don't beat around the bush funny guy, what about the glitch!?' thought Jeremy with annoyance.

"Uh, Something about the characters seem to move around at night and attempted to get into his office. Now I know what you're thinking but don't worry, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth" reassured phone guy. "Uh, Our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, claiming that it should be impossible, but the working theory is that … the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So if it gets quiet, they think they're in wrong room, so then they look where the people are, and with only you in the building, that's your office."

'I guess it doesn't sound soooo bad, just a little friendly company. They wouldn't hurt me, right?' Jeremy thought with doubt. "So our solution at the moment is to have music playing over by the prize counter on a loop as a distraction. Uh, it doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics but it does affect… one of them." Phone guy clears his throat. "One less to worry about right?"

"Hmph." Jeremy grunted. "As for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. There is one more minor glitch you should know, something about animatronics seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit."

Jeremy froze after hearing that. 'Wait… The rumors are true!? No no no no. This some kind of joke right?' he thought with panic. "So, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on whenever you like and for as long as you want. So anything that may wander in, will wander on out."

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least I am not defenseless' thought Jeremy beginning to look around for the Freddy head that phone guy was talking about; he looked beside his chair as the phone guy continued, "Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, but hey I hope you brought your flashlight!"

'Where the hell is that Freddy head…' Jeremy thought as he checked around table. "Your flashlight can run out of power, but the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark," said phone guy.

'C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. It has to be here!' Jeremy thought as panic was beginning to stir up in his chest. "I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow" said phone guy as the voicemail clicked off leaving Jeremy in silence.

When the message ended, Jeremy was still looking around the tables in the front of the office, even checking the vents. "Where is it? He said it was here!" whispered Jeremy with panic running his hands through his hair. Anxiety building, Jeremy began to look over the chair a second time searching for the lost Freddy head until realization stuck hard like lighting.

Jeremy gasped. "Oh no…" he groaned collapsing in the chair with his hands to his face in alarm "I brought to the manager's office this morning, Shit! What am I going to do now?! Think dammit," he said his tone shaking and filled with fear.

'Maybe… Maybe I can still get it, before the animatronics get here' Jeremy thought thinking fast, gears turning in Jeremy's head 'Yeah, lets just look at the cameras and see what we are dealing with' Jeremy pulled up the tablet that displayed the current camera location as well as the layout of the pizzeria.

Jeremy examined the map layout. 'So, I just got to go through the long hallway, then take a right, get in the office, grab the mask and book it back here without getting caught by the animatronics and no one will be any the wiser. Perfect.' he thought with confidence renewed at the plan. 'All I got to do is find the animatronics.' He paused on the show stage camera. One of them was missing

"Where is Bonnie?" muttered Jeremy filled with panic on the show stage camera seeing only Freddy and Chica still present but Bonnie was long gone.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jeremy whispered flipping through the cameras at an accelerated rate. "There you are," said Jeremy finding bonnie in party room 3. Bonnie was holding his guitar and staring directly into the camera, unmoving as if knowing that Jeremy was watching him.

"Damn. Now, I am going to have to get past him," gulped Jeremy. 'There are no doors so I can't lock him, so I either run for it or I try to sneak past him. Maybe I could distract him with noise and take advantage of this lack of night mode,' he wondered. Jeremy took inventory of what he had available to use; his cellphone, a tablet for camera surveying, 2 quarters, a flashlight, and a single keys for the pizzeria and to his apartment.

'All right, distraction seems like the best bet. Let's see if everyone is still in place' he thought. Jeremy checked the cameras quickly 'Bonnie still there and the others are still on stage, good. Time to put this suicide mission to the test' he thought.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered as he quietly rose from the chair, then crouching and walking slowly into the long hallway towards party room 3 where Bonnie is supposed to be. He walked past the first party room and crept very slowly watching his every step careful not to make even the slightest sound as he eased in right next to the frame of the door to party room 3.

Jeremy was tempted to look in the room to see if Bonnie was still there but thought against that to avoid detection. Not knowing if Bonnie was looking towards door, he decided not to just sneak past and take a safer approach. 'Like this is any safer' he thought with nervous amusement

He took note of the other party room across the hall and put his plan into action. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his two quarters carefully to not have them click together in his right hand while pulling them out. Swiftly, Jeremy threw the two quarters into the party room across the hall resulting in loud clinks that seemed to echo slightly.

'Now, we wait for-' he thought before he was quickly cut off as a large blue paw stepped near him with a soft but loud metal clank. Jeremy held his breath careful not to make a sound as Bonnie slowly padded into room to investigate the sound. Jeremy couldn't believe it was working, as Bonnie didn't even see him right next to him. Bonnie's eyes dimly light the hallway as he walked past with his head tilted in a curious manner. When Bonnie was just entering the room, Jeremy made his move and silently slipped past with quiet steps.

Jeremy quietly rounded the corner of the long hallway and put his back to the wall. He checked to see if he was seen but revealed that he wasn't. He let go a loud breath he didn't know he was holding in but instantly regretted it as it made a loud sound that was only amplified in the empty corridor.

'Shit! Please don't hear me please don't hear me-' he thought frantically but began to hear distant metal footsteps going from the hallway. He saw a dim glow reflecting off the floor that could only come from Bonnie's eyes. Panic and anxiety threatened to take over his mind but Jeremy fought desperately against it to avoid being frozen in place.

'I need to get in the office' he thought quickly regaining focus 'if I get the mask and put it on then maybe he shouldn't notice the difference.' Fueled by adrenaline and possibly a mild case of tunnel vision, he rushed over to the manager's office door and took a hold of doorknob and turned. A hot wash of new form terror was washed over Jeremy. The door was locked.

"Fuck, I need the key' he panicked as he reached into his pocket to grab the key and couldn't help but look over his shoulder to see that light growing brighter and metal footsteps growing louder with each approaching step. Bonnie was getting closer and Jeremy was running out of time.

Jeremy pulled out the key for the pizzeria and attempted to put it in the lock. It wouldn't fit. 'No no no no no, This can't be happening-' Jeremy feared as he roughly tried to force the key in but it wouldn't fit. He could hear the footsteps more audible now. Jeremy was desperate and had no plan. "Screw it," he declared in a state desperation.

Jeremy took a couple steps back and shouldered charged towards the manager's door in an attempt to bust the door down. A loud slam echoed throughout the entire pizzeria as Jeremy slammed shoulder first into the door with a loud crash but the door wouldn't budge. Jeremy reeled back in pain, clutching his shoulder and trying to regain his balance. "OW! Okay, that hurt…' he thought in pain

"Ha Ha! Well, Look at this jackass. Having a hard time there, buddy eh?" 'Shit.' Jeremy cursed. He turned towards none other then Bonnie. Bonnie had one hand on his hip with a smug expression plastered all over his face clearly amused at Jeremy's struggle.

Jeremy didn't know what to do, he had no cards left to play, he couldn't run past him and he sure as hell couldn't fight him. With the other animatronics sure to be in the other direction, he was the definition of screwed.

"What's the matter? Too weak to open a simple door, Mr. Baby Blue Eyes," mocked Bonnie as he slowly took a step towards Jeremy like a predator cornering his prey, savoring every moment of it.

Jeremy took a step back out of instinct. He fought against the fear that threatens to overcome him. He was trying not to show it and attempted to put on a brave face.

"Its Fitzgerald," Jeremy retorted.

"Pfft. HAHAHA!" burst out Bonnie in laughter "HA! Fitzgerald freaking Fitzgerald, you must be joking right? That's HA-HA! That must be the dumbest name I ever heard. 'Piss for brains' would be more better suited for you."

"Well, at least I don't need wear make up to cover up that mess," countered Jeremy but instantly regretted it as Bonnie's grin only seemed to brighten at the comment.

"Oh ho! We got ourselves a fighter," said Bonnie but then his face turns dark "I like it when they fight." Bonnie suddenly rushed towards Jeremy, catching him completely off guard. Before Jeremy could do anything, Bonnie wrapped his arm around Jeremy's neck in a headlock position. Jeremy tried to squirm but Bonnie's iron grip rendered him unable to move.

"AGH! Let me go, you overgrown hamster!" cried Jeremy

"YAWN!" yawned Bonnie sarcastically. "This is too easy." Bonnie cooed obnoxiously ignoring Jeremy pleads as he looked directly down towards Jeremy.

"What should we do with you?" Bonnie asked to no one in particular. "I could snap your neck right now but, that would be too quick for my liking. How about I tear your limbs one by one but that would be too messy. Hmm… I could roast you alive in the oven, Oh I don't know, what do you think Fritzy?"

Bonnie's gripped tighten sharply cutting off Jeremy's breathing causing Jeremy to choke for air. Jeremy struggles re-doubled but couldn't escape Bonnie's grasp.

"I got an idea, Let's play a game," declared Bonnie. Jeremy felt himself getting dragged across the floor then lifted slightly from the floor. When suddenly, he was thrown onto the floor landing hard on his back. Jeremy was winded from the impact and gasped for air while he groaned in pain. Jeremy's vision was blurred but refocused with Bonnie over top of him with a smug expression returned on his face.

"This will be fun, now get up," commanded Bonnie. Jeremy was still gasping for air on the floor but Bonnie sighed loudly and reached down grabbing Jeremy by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground. Jeremy's vision cleared and he glanced at his surroundings. He noticed he was not in the parts and services room like he expected to be but the bathroom. The bathroom had multiple stalls and sinks with mirrors to match but with no urines suggesting this was the women's bathroom.

"Here's what we are going to do, Fritzy," said Bonnie in a serious tone. Jeremy found his feet were not touching the ground as he was held up and Bonnie was staring directly at him.

'I am not going to like this game am I?' Jeremy thought grimly.

"Let's play a simple game of hide and seek, you choose any stall in this bathroom and hide in it. If you hide in the stall I check last, you win and I will let you go but…" Bonnie's face light up with a dangerous form of excitement. "If I find you, you will win the prize of getting stuffed into a suit and die a terrorizing, bloody death, sound fair Fritzy?" said Bonnie coolly.

Jeremy was getting a bit annoyed at being called Fritzy "How do I know I can trust your word on that?" replied Jeremy.

Bonnie sarcastically gasped, "How can you not trust a bunny? I am the most honest of Fazbear crew, you should be honored I even give you the chance to spare you. Besides I want my fun for tonight," said Bonnie.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes towards Bonnie with defiance. Feeling he had no choice in the matter "Fine, I'll play your little game," accepted Jeremy.

Bonnie face grew into a large creepy smile revealing rows of glossy white teeth. "You have 40 seconds and don't ruin my fun by slitting your own throat on the mirror glass but if you did it would save me the trouble of killing you."

Before Jeremy could reply, Bonnie threw him against the wall landing on his back against the wall then slid to the floor. The impact forced all the air out of his lungs leaving Jeremy dazed and gasping for air.

"Game on," challenged Bonnie as he turned around and strolled out the bathroom.

Jeremy slowly rose from the floor was clutching his side with fresh pain. "Ugh, gotta find a way out of here," muttered Jeremy. Jeremy examined his surroundings searching for any possible way to escape. He looked up and spotted a rather large vent on the wall above one of the stalls. 'There!' he thought

Wasting no time, Jeremy entered the stall and stepped on top of the toilet and reached up for the vent. He gripped it tight but it wouldn't budge. 'Oh, come on!' he thought with frustration. He saw four screws on each corners of the vent cover that held it in place. Thinking fast, he pulled out his apartment key and began to loosen the first screw with the end of the key all the while subconsciously counting how much time he had left. '32…31…30'

The little time he had to escape was taking its toll on Jeremy causing him to have sweaty palms and the occasional fearful glances over his shoulder. Jeremy got the first screw off but the key slipped from his hand dropping to the floor. "Shit" he muttered as he quickly dropped down and scooped it up. He began to work on the second screw, the vent feeling looser as he turned.

The second screw came off without a problem. 'One more…' he thought focusing on the task at hand. Jeremy quickly glanced behind shoulder to see if he got any unexpected visitors too soon. 'Just a little bit more' he thought, with a grunt he popped the third screw off and the vent cover swung down hanging on its last screw. The vent was open.

Jeremy began to hear the infamous metal footsteps approaching and a distance voice

"-or not here I came" said Bonnie as he came around the corner only to see Jeremy next the now open vent "Wha-" Bonnie said startled with confusion.

'Time to go' Jeremy thought as he climbed into the vent to make his escape.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T" screeched Bonnie loudly. Moving faster then the eye could see, Bonnie kicked the stall door of its hinges with a loud crash and reached out to grab Jeremy. Jeremy felt a soft but metal hand with an iron grip grab his foot.

"AGH!" shouted Jeremy desperately "LET ME GO!" Jeremy began to struggle, trying to kick and squirm to get out of Bonnie's tight grip once again but same as before he couldn't escape.

"Typical of a human to cheat and to think I was going to let you of the hook. OH-HO, are you in for it now" grunted Bonnie as he was ripping Jeremy slowly out of the vent. Jeremy desperately tried to grab onto anything to hang onto but found nothing to catch in the smooth vent.

'This is it. I am caught,' Jeremy thought submitting to his utter demise

Suddenly, the grip was released causing Jeremy to abruptly fly forward from the sudden lack of force and flew back into the vent. Confused, Jeremy riskily looked back in surprise as his right shoe was now gone and Bonnie was losing his balance on the toilet while gripping onto Jeremy's shoe.

"WHOA!" cried Bonnie as he fell off the toilet landing awkwardly onto the ground with a thud.

Bonnie grunted more in surprise than pain. "Ooohhh, That is it, you are so dead Fritzy, Wha-," said Bonnie angrily but then he realized he was stuck in between toilet and stall wall like an upside down turtle.

"I'm stuck?" said Bonnie confused as he struggles to get back up but couldn't move. Jeremy quickly recovered from his stunned state and with haste scrambled into the safety of the vent.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted Bonnie after him as Jeremy made his escape.

Jeremy quickly crawled through vent making loud vent sounds as he moved, breathing heavy from his near-death encounter as he went around the corner taking a moment to catch his breath. "I… am so… quitting…this freaking job…" he muttered in between breathes.

Jeremy sighed. 'What am I going to do now?' he thought 'They can't get in here can they?' Jeremy wondered but then felt the sudden curiosity to look around the corner to see if he was being pursued but thought against it. Only the eerie silence was all that was heard besides Jeremy's heartbeat and breathing.

"I guess I am safe in here-" said Jeremy until a strange sound was heard. It was hard to make out but it sounded like static from a radio. 'What is that sound?' he wondered, adrenaline was creeping back. Jeremy remained still and focused all of his hearing on the sound. The static-like noise was growing louder and more distinct as if it was coming from the bathroom.

'Wait, Where have I heard something like that, Could it be-' Jeremy thought but was quickly cut off as the sounds of something or someone was entering the vents, the static sound becoming overwhelming loud and metal against metal footsteps were heard slowly approaching to Jeremy's position.

"Shit! Mangle!" gasped Jeremy loudly.

"SCCCRREEEEECCHHH!" screeched Mangle horrifically as static and scraping footsteps were now rapidly approaching. Jeremy scrambled away from the static and continued down the seemingly endless vents crawling for his life. He had to get away but Mangle was faster.

Red light began to fill in the vent from behind Jeremy like something straight out of a nightmare. Mangle was gaining ground and fast. Jeremy was about to look back when the vent suddenly collapsed from underneath him. Jeremy could only yelp in surprise as he fell and crashed onto a hard wooden surface onto his stomach.

"Ugh, that hurt…" groaned Jeremy as he tried to get his bearings.

Jeremy found himself lying on top of a desk and in stuffy office with loose papers all over the floor. Due to the darkness it was hard to make out but the office had two filing cabinets, a small office plant, and other office assorted objects.

'I must be in the manager's office' he thought as he rose up to a sitting position but quickly remembered the impending danger going through the vents as he could hear the metal footsteps rapidly coming closer and static to match.

"The mask! Where is it?!" realized Jeremy as he looked in a state of panic for the mask.

He quickly checked his surroundings and found the famous Freddy head on the floor. Jeremy leaped for it and without hesitation put on the mask just as Mangle's head or heads appeared through the vent. Jeremy held his breath and could only watch as Mangle crawled on the ceiling with incredible agility similar to that of a spider.

Jeremy's shaky breathing was much louder in the mask and his vision was through two small eyeholes. Jeremy remained frozen in anticipation as what was going to happen, praying that the phone guy wasn't lying about the mask. Loud overwhelming static was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Mangle remained still on the ceiling with his jaw unhinged and staring at Jeremy as if Mangle was examining him. Jeremy wouldn't dare break eye contact and started to discreetly crawl away from Mangle with slow movements.

Mangle dropped from the ceiling and rather smoothly landing on the desk; his head twisting and turning upon impact in a cliché robotic fashion. Mangle continued to stare into Jeremy's soul waiting for him to crack. Like a snake cornering a mouse, Mangle slowly slithered towards Jeremy and was right up Jeremy's face with various arms and legs moving about like string in the wind. Static from Mangle began to change in various tones and volumes as if he was trying to communicate. Jeremy felt his heart beating hard against his chest fearing it may burst. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut hoping it would be quick. His breathing was loud and shaking with anxiety. It took massive willpower not to move an inch or fight back.

After several seemingly long moments, Jeremy noticed nothing was happening and opened his eyes. Mangle's face turned from a predator to one of confusion as if he was considering something or in thought. Jeremy willed his body not to move for even an inch of movement fearing it would set Mangle off.

'Is it working?' wondered Jeremy hopefully. Mangle looked away for a second then back at Jeremy the red eyes appearing full of menace and made a sound that Jeremy guessed was supposed to be a growl. 'Does Mangle know I am here.' he thought panicking

But, Mangle turned away and quickly slithered back up the wall and climbed into the vent in spider-like fashion. Jeremy sat stunned and listened to vent footsteps getting quieter until utter silence took over. "It worked…" laughed Jeremy nervously as he took off the now sweaty mask and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He held his chest trying to get his heartbeat under control.

'Why didn't Mangle kill me' he thought with confusion. Jeremy couldn't shake the feeling that the Mangle knew that he was hiding with mask as if he spared him for some reason. Jeremy pushed the thoughts away as he now faced the choice of his duty or his safety.

"I should just stay in here," said Jeremy with exhaustion "But I have a job to do, I can't just hide in the manager's office all night." Jeremy glanced over at the mask "I could just put on the mask and walk back right? It sounds too easy…hmm…" Jeremy thought over the debate carefully.

'Responsibility and possible death through a messed up version of build-a-bear or safety and losing my job' he thought 'Well, I am quitting this freak show so what is the point of even risking my life for it.'

Before he reached a decision, sudden footsteps were heard walking from down the hall outside the office door. Jeremy quickly put on the mask and scrambled to find a hiding spot. He ended up behind one of the file cabinets and waited. Panic began to creep back into his chest as he tried to steady his breathing and could only listen to the sounds of the footsteps approaching.

Jeremy peeked over his shoulders but had a bit of trouble due to the mask's small eyeholes. With the darkness, it was hard to make out who or what it could be. The footsteps paused in front of the office. The dark unknown face turned to face manager's office door window. The bright red mechanical eyes flashed open, brightly lighting up the office with its crimson flare startling Jeremy back to into his hiding spot.

The doorknob creaked as it twisted even though it was locked, the door opened with ease breaking the lock in the process. The door opened slowly as the intruder stepped into the room. The red light began moving around the room as if it was searching for something. Jeremy could only remain still with a pounding heartbeat and his breathing the only sounds in the room.

"ARRGGHHH!" shouted a clearly shaken voice with fury as a chair smashed into the wall with massive force causing it to smash into a several pieces. Jeremy jumped but didn't scream at the unexpected scream. The voice was strange as it was low and distorted rising in different volumes and tones.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" continued the shaky voice as it aggressively threw the file cabinet beside Jeremy onto the ground with a loud crash. Jeremy flinched at the sound and froze in fear praying that whoever was here would not find him.

"I KNEW IT, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM. YOU..." shouted the voice. Jeremy felt the cabinet he was leaning against began to lift up. He looked up to see Bonnie with his friendly green eyes replaced with horrific robotic red eyes. He held the heavy cabinet above his head with two paws "…YOU WHORE!" cried Bonnie as he threw the cabinet into the office window smashing right through.

Jeremy didn't know what was going on with Bonnie's strange behavior. Jeremy filled with fear and panic as he scrambled into the corner with a potted plant and tried to hide behind it. Something was terribly wrong with Bonnie, his voice changed with long rash breathing between words, which was odd due to the fact that robots don't need to breathe. He turned back towards Bonnie who was facing away from Jeremy and couldn't help but watch as he trashed the office in his trance-like state completely ignoring Jeremy who still had the mask on.

"I LOVED YOU! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET ANGRY!?" shouted Bonnie as he punched the manager's desk in half with a loud crunch; various papers and random objects flying everywhere upon impact. Jeremy flinched as Bonnie's eyes suddenly made contact with his.

"LOOK AT ME! YOU LOVE ME! … EVERYTHING I EVER DONE WAS FOR YOU! … ARGGHH!" shouted Bonnie holding his head in confusion with both hands and twitching violently. Jeremy didn't know what was happening but he felt the need that he had to get out of here before he was snapped in two.

Jeremy rose up quickly and made a dash for the door, he was inches from escape when he felt his left arm get grabbed by Bonnie with a strong force, instantly crushing his wrist with a loud audible crunch as bones snapped. Jeremy cried out in pain and then realized he was airborne, the mask flying off as Bonnie threw him to the ground hard. Jeremy's vision filled with stars on impact as he blurrily looked up back to Bonnie.

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" shouted Bonnie shaky towards Jeremy who was completely aware of Jeremy's presence now but still seemed to be in a trance. Jeremy was confused and afraid but didn't say anything in response.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" cried Bonnie as he reached down and swiftly grabbed Jeremy by the neck with both hands. Jeremy yelped in surprise as Bonnie lifted him up and smashed him into the wall. Jeremy to grunt in pain but soon found himself unable to breathe for air.

"…I love you." Bonnie's shaky voice took a more somber tone "I want you to be happy…" Jeremy was in full panic mode as he tried to pry the iron grip from his throat. He tried beating and struggling for even a gulp of air but Bonnie was motionless as a statue and did not even flinch. Bonnie just stared him down with the terrifying red eyes. He was not the same Bonnie on stage. He was a monster. Jeremy began to grow weaker, his vision darken, desperately trying to gasp for air while making choking sounds. He couldn't even think as he was close to blacking out completely.

The grip suddenly let go causing Jeremy to crash to the ground in a mess of coughing fits and gasps. Holding his neck in in pain, he felt an unknown slender hand gently caress his check.

"So soft… so precious~" cooed a creepy voice. Jeremy's eyes widen. He instantly flinched at the touch and rolled over to see the Marionette with his hand stretched out with his natural but creepy look on his face. Behind him Bonnie had his head down with his arms on his sides, his eyes no longer red but with small white pixels instead. Bonnie looked almost peaceful in a powered down state.

"So terrified… Don't I get a thank you for saving your life~" cooed Marionette reaching out to touch Jeremy again.

"Don't touch me," retorted Jeremy quickly in fear, batting the hand away in response.

"That's no way to talk to someone who just save your life or am I going to have teach you some manners, child" said Marionette

"I'm not a child, you psych-" said Jeremy before the Marionette swiftly grabbed his crushed wrist, shooting pain up Jeremy's arm forcing him to wince in pain.

"Ah Ah Ah. That's better, even the children have better manners than you," said Marionette. Jeremy quickly pulled his wrist away and scrambled as far as he could from the Marionette only to move a couple inches before hitting the wall against his back. The Marionette slowly rose to full height and turned his back on Jeremy.

"What interests me is how you survived this long without playing the 'game' right" said Marionette reaching down and picking up the Freddy mask off the ground looking at it as if it is the most interesting thing in the room. "What was it? Hmm? Strategy? Survival Instinct? Or just dumb luck?"

The Marionette glanced back at Jeremy. "You are not like the others, Not only should you be dead right now but…" The Marionette dropped the mask and walked up to the motionless Bonnie and raised his hand to touch Bonnie's cheek "You almost hurt my precious child."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie and then the Marionette and back again. 'Child?!' Jeremy thought with shock 'What does he mean by that?'

The Marionette's voice took a dark and dangerous tone "I won't let him hurt you, not again" the marionette whispered, "I will keep you safe, you will be safe… safe…" The room stilled with silence for a few moments. The Marionette's head turned slowly back to face Jeremy, his eyes having small white pixels just fading from his eyes.

"Wha- What did you do to him?" asked Jeremy with a shaky voice.

The Marionette sighed and looked back at the slightly powered down Bonnie. "My child was hurting… like a never ending nightmare… but much worse… All I did was wake him from his sleep..."

"You wouldn't hurt my children, would you? Night guard?" asked Marionette in a serious tone his head looking towards the ground

Struggling for a response at the sudden question. "No. Of course not" replied Jeremy weakly

Marionette turned and took a slow step towards Jeremy. "That's what they all say, all humans do is lie to get what they want to satisfy their greed."

"That's not true. There are good people," said Jeremy in defense.

Marionette took a second step not looking up. "Only children are pure, vulnerable, and innocent. Adults are selfish and can not be trusted."

"Then- Then let me help," replied Jeremy quickly but was stuttering due to anxiety "I- I know a thing or two about robotics and I can may- maybe convince my boss-"

"Stop. Bargaining to save your life does not work on me," cut off Marionette

"uh, I can- I can fix you guys up, like Mang-" replied Jeremy

Suddenly, the Marionette lashed out slapping Jeremy hard across the face with his long arms. "Don't you ever EVER call my child that sick name ever again," asserted Marionette in an unsteady tone with a vengeance glare, the white pixels returned. This only lasted for a brief instance as the Marionette quickly regained his demeanor, his sudden anger fading with the white eyes.

"You are new here so, let me clarify how the 'game' works," said marionette picking up the mask and tossing into Jeremy's lap. "Rule number one: You don't ever leave the office again or I will kill much more painfully than what the children will do to you. Rule number two: Your only defense is the mask, even though it's pathetic that you think we can't see you. Its just more lets say "fun" this way. Rule three: Do not run away in the middle of the night or you will be caught before you even hit the door. Any questions?"

"What's stopping me from quitting this death house," retorted Jeremy smartly. The marionette responded with a sinister laugh.

"No one leaves this place without playing the game first, I'm sure you will find out soon enough," replied Marionette.

There was one question that was eating at Jeremy's curiosity that he had to ask. "Why do you call the animatronics your children?" asked Jeremy.

The marionette's face turned dark at the question and paused in thought before replying. "It would be better if I showed you. Consider this your welcoming gift to Fazbear entertainment."

"Gift, What the hell do you- UGH!" Jeremy grunted as a strange white light flashed across his vision as the Marionette's eyes turned into white pixels staring directly into Jeremy's eyes.

A sudden headache began to build and continued to rapidly increase in pain causing Jeremy to hold his head. Then loud ringing overwhelmed his hearing and Jeremy's vision began to fade to black as Jeremy slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

Darkness. Nothing made sense. It hurt to think, to do anything. Jeremy's mind was numb and dull as if he was in a dream-like state but much more real.

Things began to materialize in Jeremy's vision. He found he was in a small building. 'Where am I' he thought with worry.

The building around him was one room filled with tables and party decorations similar to the pizzeria but clearly much older in its time. There was a strange distorted voice spelling out letters that sounded similar to the weird laugh he heard at the beginning of his shift. He made a note to keep track of the letters in his head. Jeremy felt strangely happy as if this building was his home.

"S…"

Jeremy noticed he was holding a cake in his hand but it wasn't the cake that was unusual but his hand was a large brown paw. It wasn't just the paw but his whole body was changed. He had brown fur all over his body with the exception of lighter brown on the underbelly. In his vision, he could see a small round black nose on top of his snout littered with freckles as if he was wearing the Freddy mask.

Jeremy began to panic as his mind felt the need to reject this new body. 'Is this the future? Am I dead?' he thought franticly until a sudden random calming force was placed upon Jeremy's conscience. He calmed down and his mind was felt twisted to believe that as if it was normal to have this paw. Jeremy came to the conclusion that he was Freddy but more like an old tattered teddy bear instead of the newer model Freddy. Jeremy felt at peace.

"A…"

'What am I doing here?' he thought as if on cue he or 'Freddy' moved on its own will towards a distressed child. Jeremy could only watch as he handed a piece of cake to the child and in an instant replacing the child's upset mood into happy laughter. Jeremy felt satisfied and happy in the moment.

There were more children in the small building as they started to become distressed clearly wanting the cake. Jeremy felt a sense of purpose in his task and moved with his body to give cake to the children. One by one, Jeremy gave cake to every child but something was wrong as if it was biting him right him in the neck. He couldn't help but feel anxiety as every letter pounded in his mind.

"V…"

Jeremy soon realized that his body started to decay, pieces of fur started to fall to the ground and he felt weaker with every step as if he had rusty joints. The children were beginning to become out of control with impatient anger. Jeremy couldn't keep up as his body slowed down dramatically for no reason. One by one the children lost all sense and began to act chaotic almost demonic in fashion.

"E…"

Jeremy's body felt like it could fall apart at any moment as he slowed to a full halt unable to move. The body's head turned slowly towards a window revealing a small crying boy on the sidewalk. Helpless, Jeremy could only watch the boy continued to cry as everything else before seemed to not matter anymore, only the child. Jeremy felt empty as he could hear the sounds of boy's sobbing. 'S…A…V…E. Save? Save who?' he thought even more confused as he put the letters together

A mysterious car pulled up from out of nowhere and stopped next to the weeping boy. The car stopped and a man stepped out. The man was like a shadow but not dark only a bright purple mist with white eyes. Jeremy felt a surge of icy fear chill up his spine as if this man-ghost knew he was watching. The purple man smiled and broke eye contact to look down at the weeping boy.

"T…"

The purple man slowly walked up behind the weeping boy. Jeremy desperately tried to scream and warn the child of the danger but was only able to open his mouth and nothing coming out. The purple man reached out and put his hand on the child's shoulder gently. The boy stopped crying on the moment of contact.

"H…"

Helpless, Jeremy watched as the boy looked up at Jeremy with tears all over his body but mostly in the facial region. The boy's eyes budged unnaturally and literally popped sliding out of the socket and flowing to the ground leaving a dark abyss for an eye socket. The body began to visibly decay with skin peeling and flesh melting turning the once weeping child into a zombie nightmare. Jeremy couldn't look away at the horror that was occurring in front of him, he willed his body to do something, anything to save the boy but it refused to listen and remained still.

"E…"

The boy's tears became a part of his body staining his skin, and turning a sickly grey. The boy was dead. Murdered by the mysterious purple man. The purple man began to laugh with insanity in a cliché villain form as the boy's head drooped slightly. Jeremy felt furious; an anger that would drive sane people mad. He wanted to kill this purple man, he wanted revenge and to cause the same pain that was inflicted on the helpless child to the purple man.

"M…"

"Save them…" whispered Jeremy. Suddenly the child looked up at Jeremy with bright new white pixels reflexing his own rage. A sudden bright light flashed across his vision forcing Jeremy to shut his eyes in order to shield them.

"Save who? What kind of nightmare is this?" he demanded

When he opened his eyes, he felt normal again seeing his own human hands in front of him. He felt relief but it was short lived as he recoiled sharply in pain that was coming from his abdomen. He looked down seeing a long arm stabbed through his stomach with an oddly familiar pattern on the arm as his blood was draining from the wound slowly. Jeremy tried to breathe but only tasted blood as he began to cough up blood. He tried to breath but only coughed up even more blood. He felt everything, his body screaming in pain.

The arm was abruptly ripped out of his abdomen leaving a large hole in all its glory gore. Jeremy slowly fell to his knees trying to hold his guts in place. The same bloody hand grabbed his throat forcing him to look up at his soon-to-be killer.

It was the Marionette, covered in his blood and with the deadly white pixels that terrorized Jeremy all night.

"SCCCRRREECCCHHHH!" screeched the Marionette into Jeremy's face as he was thrown to the ground to bleed out. Jeremy now realized who the boy was as he passed out in a pool of his own blood.


	3. The Hangover

Darkness is all that Jeremy felt. All of his senses toned out like he is alone in a large empty room. 'Where am I?' he thought which projected aloud and echoed in the darkness repeating for a few moments.

Footsteps are heard approaching with soft platters. Jeremy didn't move; he wasn't afraid but oddly curious. Out of the darkness, a young girl stepped out looking down at the floor. She looked about to be no more than 6 years old with short dirty blond hair, she was wearing an outfit that looked like a pink outdated school uniform that was extremely tattered, torn, and dirty with some parts revealing bare skin that was a sickly grey skin tone. She held in her arms across her chest what seem to be a Freddy Fazbear plushie but instead of brown fur was golden.

A few moments passed before Jeremy spoke up. "Hey there…what's your name, princess," he asked politely in a dad-like tone. The girl didn't respond but only raised her head to reveal her facial features. Jeremy grimaced seeing what looked like looked cave-ins for her eyes with black streaks leading inward towards the empty sockets. Her face was battered and bruised with a neutral expression on her face.

Before Jeremy could say anything, a sudden massive tidal wave erupted behind her that was rapidly approaching. "OH SHIT! WE GOT TO MOVE!" shouted Jeremy wide-eyed. The little girl didn't move as if unaware of the impending danger.

"LET'S GO!" tried Jeremy again while waving his arms. The girl still would not move. Sounds of rushing water was deafening as the tidal wave was almost upon them.

'Why isn't she moving' he thought, Jeremy reacted quickly without thinking and lunged towards the girl with a war cry-like shout in hopes to protect the girl. But it was too late, just inches from the girl the water struck violently.

XXX

Jeremy awoke with a gasp at the feeling of water being splashed on his face. The sudden splash caused him to breath in a little water, which spawned a coughing fit.

"There we go"

"Jeremy, What the fuck happened in here!"

"Easy, Mr. Bill. The shrimp here has been through a lot"

"No! I demand to know what caused my office to look like a war zone! I need answers, Dammit!"

Mitch raised his right hand while still looking at Jeremy that surprising stopped Mr. Bill's rant. Jeremy wiped his face of water and groggily looked up to see a very angry Mr. Bill staring hard at Jeremy and an ever-smug looking Mitch holding an empty glass. Jeremy looked around and found he sitting in a chair in one of the party rooms. His hand was still in pain but now it was bandaged and in a sling across his chest.

"What happened, Jeremy," asked Mitch calmly in his usual deep voice. It all came rushing back, the missing mask, Toy Bonnie, the stalls, the vents, the Mangle, the Marionette, the manager's office.

"OH, I don't know!" said Jeremy then raised his voice in anger. "Maybe, I was almost killed by a bunch fucking robots!" staring up Mr. Bill with anger.

"Now, you listen you little-" started Mr. Bill stepping forward.

"That's enough!" shouted Mitch with a deathly authority that could have silenced an entire classroom.

"Now, before we start throwing our weight around, we are going to calmly discuss what happened like grown adults, kapeesh?" ordered Mitch. Mr. Bill responded by turning his back frustrated and grunted while Jeremy inwardly groaned.

Mitch turned back towards Jeremy. "Alright shrimp, the cleaning crew found you in the office that is completely torn apart and with you leaning against the wall with a shattered wrist, and massive bruises pretty much everywhere. They thought you were dead at first but when they found you. You were somehow still breathing." Mitch chuckled as his tone of voice changed to one of respect. "Even I am surprised, How did you do it, shrimp?" marveled Mitch.

This caught Jeremy off guard. "Weelll, It wasn't easy," smirked Jeremy.

"Need I remind you, that my office is destroyed and if the media catches wind about this we are going down just like that previous diner as your boss I demand to know what the hell happened last night!" said Mr. Bill.

Jeremy couldn't help but noticed the personality change from a jolly old man to a hard-ass drill sergeant. Jeremy sighed, "Where do I begin…" Jeremy explained everything from what happened last night from start to finish but left out part of the strange dreams.

"…So in the end it was the animatronics that destroyed the office, broke my hand, and almost killed me," finished Jeremy.

For the entire story, Mr. Bill looked like he was listening to someone that was high as a kite but Mitch remained neutral with a hard look on his face.

"You must think I am an absolute idiot," spoke Mr. Bill "Your story is impossible, the animatronics aren't programmed to do such horrendous acts."

"But its true, you will see on the cameras-"

"The cameras are merrily there to observe and supervise for the children's safety and due to technology limits all data is wiped at 6 am every morning," explained Mr. Bill.

"What?! This is horse shit! I quit!" shouted Jeremy as he started to rise from his seat.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, Mr. Fitzgerald," said Mr. Bill with a dark tone.

"Oh yeah?! What's stopping me?" commented Jeremy angrily walking past both men towards the door.

"You signed the contract, did you not?" informed Mr. Bill still facing the empty chair. Jeremy stopped in his tracks.

"What contract?" he asked turning around to face Mr. Bill's back.

"The contract clearly states that the security guard is to work a full work week of five days and/or nights before they can legally walk away from the contract," answered Mr. Bill as if he said that line more than once. "Furthermore, If the contract is broken before the five nights are completed, the employer has the right to take legal action that can result the in the security guard being fined and/or blacklisted."

Jeremy flinched. "No. You can't do that. I know my human rights, I will go the some kind of government human resources department and-"

"And tell them what?" retorted Mr. Bill with a chuckle "That you were attacked by sentient animatronics that tried to kill you." Jeremy was stunned; he realized he was right. There was nothing he could say or do that wouldn't make him otherwise sound insane or stupid.

"Now then, I must be going. I have to open my restaurant and the public will want to know about our recent "break-in" and that our security guard successfully warded away the criminal." Mr. Bill walked past Jeremy but neither would make eye contact. Jeremy clenched his fists until they turned white as Mr. Bill's footsteps faded down the hall.

"Tough luck, kid" commented Mitch patting him on shoulder as he passed by.

"They are going to kill me… you know," said Jeremy defeated but still fiery with anger. Mitch faced Jeremy.

"You survived the first night, that's already a shit ton better than the other guards," said Mitch.

"Wait. Other guards?"

"Oh yeah. You weren't the first guard here that got that shit-show of lecture. You sure won't be the last, I bet. Hahaha!" laughed Mitch loudly as he jabbed Jeremy in the shoulder. Jeremy scowled but it didn't stop Mitch.

"Hey C'mon Shrimp, you hid out in an office and came out with only a broken wrist. That's the kind of luck we need, here eh?" said Mitch

"Luck can only go so far," sighed Jeremy "But you mentioned there were other guards did they have the same problem? Were they killed?" he added grimly

Mitch paused. He looked away briefly as if in consideration that didn't make Jeremy feel any better. Is he hiding something? Jeremy wondered.

"Yes, every guard that worked here was stuffed into the suits," said Mitch darkly. Jeremy's face lit up in horror this mind racing with questions. How many were killed? How long has this been going on? What abou-

"Pfttt. Hahaha, your face! Hahaha priceless," burst out Mitch in maniacal laughter. Jeremy groaned and politely waited for Mitch's laughing fit stop.

"I'm being serious, Mitch. Those mascots are out to get me. Don't you believe me?" pleaded Jeremy hoping for some to be on his side

"Sure I do, it's all part of their little game. They are just looking for another friend to play with," said Mitch dripping with sarcasm while heightening his voice to a cheap imitation of Jeremy's voice.

"I'm leaving," hissed Jeremy storming out of the room.

"Good luck for tonight," called out Mitch.

Furious for being made a fool of, He stormed around the corner to see the managers' office with garbage bags covering the smashed windows and yellow tape all over it preventing anyone for seeing inside it. It was as if nothing ever had happened last night. At the end of hall, Mr. Bill addressing who was no doubt was some kind of newspaper reporter.

"-and here at the Friendly Fazbear Entertainment, we are dedicated to family fun and most of all safety," finished Mr. Bill who was now back to his old happy jolly old man persona. 'No doubt spinning his little tale for the media' thought Jeremy. It didn't take long for them to notice Jeremy walking towards them.

"Ah, Mr. Fitzgerald, I-" greeted Mr. Bill with a warm smile that was no doubt a hollow gesture.

"You must the security guard, right?" interrupted the reporter. "Could I have a few words with you, it won't take long."

"Well su-"

"I don't think that is good idea," said Mr. Bill speaking over Jeremy. Mr. Bill walked over to Jeremy and put his shoulder around Jeremy. "Our heroic security guard has been through a long long night and he needs some rest. Don't you my boy?" Mr. Bill squeezed a little harder.

"Uh. Yeah, long night. Super tired right now," grimaced Jeremy

"Ah I see, forgive my lack of manners. You do look like you have been through a lot," said the reporter indicating his sling and bags under his eyes. "I think I have all I need, I should go. Oh and when you are refreshed do not hesitate to call me," handing over his business card which Jeremy accepted and put in his pocket. The reporter then turned and left the building.

"Get some rest, Jeremy, "said Mr. Bill simply before he too walked towards the kitchen.

XXX

"SLAM!" sounded the door that belong to Jeremy's apartment. Jeremy arrived back home angry, tired, and broken. Jeremy immediately plops down on his old worn couch with a heavy sigh.

'What am I going to do' he thought dismayed 'I can't just run away or I'll face legal crap. No one is going to believe me unless… The place was open for a while now at least few months; that must mean other guards worked there before me. I need to find out more about this place if I am going to survive.' He yawned loudly interrupting his thoughts. He didn't realize how tired he was until now. Jeremy rose up and stretched. He walked over to his room and plopped face-first onto his bed. 'Oh… so soft…' he thought before sleep overtook them.

…

…

…

A flashlight flashed on bringing light to a closet in front of him. A clock strikes midnight with three loud dongs. A dog barking outside. They are here. Check behind first. A neatly made bed with a small plushie of Freddy. Footsteps. Where? The left door. Flashlight lights up. Look left. Gotta run. Door opens with a loud ominous creak. Silence. Is he there. No. Yes. Erie silence. He might be there. Don't do it. I must! No. Yes.

A raspy breath. Close! Door closes. Hold… Is he gone? Door opens. Check. No. is he-. Light Flashes. Suddenly, Nightmare Bonnie strikes with a loud cry.

XXX

"ARGGGH!" yelped Jeremy flying sitting straight up from his restless sleep. Jeremy looks around wildly.

"It was just a nightmare…" he whispered breathing a sigh of relief. He glances over at the clock. '4 o'clock, I guess I might as well get up.'

Shaken from the nightmare, Jeremy rises up from his bed and walks over to his bathroom to clean himself up but before he could even do that loud knocking was sounding at his door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

'Who could that be?' he wondered. Jeremy walked over and opened the door. It was a young man looking to be the same age as Jeremy. He had hazel colored eyes behind his clear glasses and a tired expression on his face. What was most noticeable was his long black hair with a signature red highlight striking down one of his bangs. He was wearing the uniform of a Fazbear employee with the company's colour of blue. He had a nametag sewed on his shirt that read "Fritz" and was holding a deliciously smelling pizza box in his arms.

"Here is your pizza, sir," he said quickly handing the pizza over to Jeremy.

"Whoa wait, this must be a mistake," said Jeremy flabbergasted holding the pizza "I didn't order a pizza."

"Hmm." Fritz looked at a slip of paper on the top of the box. "Nope. This is the right address. It's for a some guy named Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Uh, yeah. That's me. But-"

"Just take the pizza, it's free anyways. I must get going," interrupted Fritz turning away and walking towards the exit.

"But-"

"Enjoy your pizza, sir," said Fritz not turning around and giving a wave with only two fingers in some form of a salute.

Bewildered, Jeremy closes the door and sets the box down on the table. 'Weird, Must be some kind of reminder to keep my mouth shut," he thought grimly. Jeremy opens the box to reveal a large tasty-looking Hawaiian pizza. 'Not my favourite kind, Hmm?' Jeremy notices a strange message on the inner lid of the box.

"Hope you had a fun night, Let's play again. See you tonight," Jeremy read aloud softly. The note was neatly written in purple crayon and had all the mascots stamps on it that highlighted their faces. Anguish washed over Jeremy as he had one guess of who could have sent it.

'Impossible, How could they know where I live, how did they even pay for a freaking pizza and that means all of them are in on it too,' he thought horrified. 'Its probably just a prank or something then again the murders were only a rumor too…' thought Jeremy trying to put reason in the situation

'I underestimated their capabilities, not only can they kill, but somehow they have access to employee records and money,' he thought. Jeremy closes the pizza box with added frustration. 'I am being toyed with like a child. This is the last straw. I am not going to be at the mercy of some murder frenzy animatronics. I am going to show them but to do that I need a plan,' he thought with determination bringing his hand to his chin. 'Better call in some favors.'

Jeremy's stomach growled loudly. "No bad stomach, we will not be so easily given in to by a pizza that could be poisoned," he announced with pride

Another growl erupted.

"Fine, first we eat then we plan for war."


	4. Would you Trust a Fox?

*Clunk*

"Hopefully that help tide me through the night" said Jeremy setting down his hot coffee on the table in the security office. Jeremy didn't know why he came for another night in this death trap they called "family friendly" but he knew the consequences and was left no choice. All he could think about was his family, would they miss him if he disappeared behind a bunch confidential red tape. Being an only child, his parents were particularly strict in his upbringing. Jeremy silently chuckled at a memory of his father always saying "Never leave a job unfinished," when he would get a lecture.

Jeremy glanced at the time on his watch. 11:58 pm. Anticipation was filling the air like a racer waiting for the gunshot that started the race. Jeremy wasn't worried or at least he likes to think he is but he is prepared now for the second night. Nothing was going to stand in his way of surviving the five nights. Jeremy is ready for-

*RIIIIINNNGGGG*

"AHHH!" cried Jeremy surprised nearly falling out of his chair "Jesus Christ, stupid phone…" Ashamed, he was startled so easily he recovered in his seat and quickly took a sip from his coffee as the phone clicked to an answering machine.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Hey uh, great job on making it to day two, uh, congrats. You're a natural," greeted phone guy in his usual fashion

"Thanks…" mumbled Jeremy grimly opening the camera system.

"Uh, you may have noticed older models in the back room. Uh, those are from an old location but uh, we use them for scrap parts now. We were going to repair them at *cough* first. Until uh, we started programming them with some of the newer technology," continued phone guy.

Jeremy switched to the parts and services cameras at the mention of them. He never really got a proper look at them until now. He lit up the room revealing the other "bonnie" as well as other older mascots but just shy out of view. He could see a Freddy head similar to the one Jeremy uses and what seemed to be an orange beak of some kind.

'Well that is nightmare fuel if I ever saw one,' thought Jeremy nervously 'if they were outfitted with the same technology as the current mascots…'

"They were just so ugly, you know? Ugh the smell…uh, so the company ventured to go on a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Of course these older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, uh you know, considering they are spare parts and all but uh… if they do, Which they shouldn't, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too."

"You have got to be kidding me…" cursed Jeremy under his breath. Now, he faced a new threat that he knows nothing about. 'Maybe, the new ones won't like the old ones and leave me alone' he thought optimistically.

"Uh, Hey, Did you ever see Foxy the pirate?" asked phone guy to no one in particular

'I don't believe so, does he mean the Mangle?' thought Jeremy trying to remember a Foxy the pirate.

'Oh wait, hold on… oh yeah, Foxy! Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit glitchy, uh… I get the feeling that Freddy head trick might not work on Foxy…"

"Uhhh…" deadpanned Jeremy

"uh, if he activates during the night and you see him in the hallway, trying flashing your light at him. Uh, something about the older models sensors getting overloaded with bright lights. It should cause a system restart or well hopefully, *cough*"

"Ok… seems easy enough…" murmured Jeremy still very nervous.

"well uh, come to think of it, this glitch may have past on to the newer models too, if something were uh, lets say undesirable might be, it could hold them in place for a few seconds."

"Also, uh, one last thing, keep an eye on that puppet thing, I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it either, uh its just there thinking and it can go anywhere."

"Don't I know it…" commented Jeremy

"Anyway, I'm sure you will be fine, Uh, have a good night and talk to you tomorrow," ended the message

*click*

"OK! Everything is fine, everything is fine, Everything is fine, game plan hasn't change just uh modded with more things that want me to be a Freddy Krueger's version of shredded cheese and a Fox that hates disco flashing lights with x-ray vision, just great…" concluded Jeremy like an opponent just declared checkmate. "No matter, I'll be ready for anything, let's play your game."

Jeremy flicked through the cameras like an arcade button masher. Jeremy checked every camera and counted everyone in his head. He repeated this process over and over again insuring that no one was going to slip through his fingers.

'Stage, 1, 2, 3, Kids cove, Mangle, Parts, 1, 2, 3, Stage-' Jeremy's mind racing, he noticed a small battery symbol on the top left hand of screen displaying 3 bars were left.

'Crap, I only got limited use on my lights, why was I not mentioned this!?' he thought tingling with frustration. Jeremy glanced at the time. 12:34 A.M. 'OH Come on! It should be like 4 am at least. Hmm. I guess I must use my light sparingly and pace myself. I'll wait for five minutes then I will check.'

It was quiet in Fazbear's with nothing but Jeremy's breathing as his only sound. Being in the city, many would find this soothing and relaxing but to Jeremy it was a nightmare. So many parts of him wanted the quiet to stop but sounds meant danger leaving a confliction of pure torture.

"Hello?"

Jeremy froze. "What was that?" he wondered with fear. Horrific thoughts paced through his mind 'A kid? At this hour? Its dangerous out there! Should I find him…'

He raced through every camera looking for any source of the child only to stop on the stage camera. Bonnie was missing from the stage.

Sudden pattering footsteps were heard coming from the main hall. Jeremy quickly reacted and flashed his light down the hall only to find nothing.

'He's in one of the rooms' he thought flipping open the camera to see Bonnie next an open vent that lead directly into his office. Heeding the phone guy's advice, Jeremy frequently flashed the light a bonnie. 'Now be a good bunny and-

More footsteps in the main hall but were louder and slower paced. Jeremy proceeds to light up the main hall revealing Freddy. Freddy was unmoving but at the far end of the hall. Jeremy didn't know what to do.

'Do I put on the mask now?' he wondered. Moments passed as neither one moved an inch. Jeremy didn't dare turn off the flashlight fearing that he may attack.

'He wouldn't be able to see me through the bright light, if I just put on the mask?' he thought putting his plan to action. He flicked off his light and threw on his mask. Jeremy's breathing was amplified, his world only two small eyeholes.

"Ahahaha."

'That voice again,' wondered Jeremy.

*Dong Dong*

'Someone is in the vents,' deducted Jeremy taking off his mask with a loud breath for fresh air. He flipped up the cameras displaying the right vent cam revealing Bonnie only steps away from his office.

"Shit. He is right there," whimpered Jeremy.

*Gwuf gwUF GWUF*

Jeremy reacted quickly to the sounds of footsteps from the hall. He flip down the camera system and shined the light exposing Freddy again but much closer. Freddy was right at Jeremy's doorsteps with his parts body frame not even lit up.

"AH!" yapped Jeremy surprised throwing on the mask quickly.

*DONG dong*

'They are getting close-' thought Jeremy. The lights began to flicker violently and a long static tone was sounding. Jeremy held his breath as Bonnie appeared from his right and moving right across Jeremy's limited vision with wide green eyes. Jeremy clenched his eyes shut fearing the worse.

'Don't move, don't breathe-' he thought on the verge of panic praying the mask would work.

The static sound stopped as well as the lights. Jeremy opened his right eye slowly seeing that the coast was clear. "Whew," he breathed taking off the mask.

"Is Freddy-" he started shining his light down the hall seeing he was gone "guess not." Jeremy glanced at the clock showing it was 12:43 pm.

Jeremy sighed. 'Why can't time go by faster..' He went to reach for his coffee but it missing from the table.

"Where did my-"

*Whistle*

Jeremy shone his light towards the whistle that came from the hallway. It was Bonnie hallway down the hall holding his coffee on one finger like a basketball player.

"Son of-" began Jeremy. Bonnie winked in a taunting manner before Jeremy's flashlight flickered out with a clunk. Jeremy was confused at first before he hit the flashlight bringing it back to life but Bonnie was long gone leaving the hall empty.

"Oh, it is so on now," said Jeremy a little frustrated. He brought up the camera again looking for signs of Mangle or what phone guy claims as Foxy. "Bonnie is there…Freddy merri-go-round…hmm-" mumbled Jeremy.

"AHAHA!"

"AGH!" cried Jeremy in fright realizing that BB had sneaked in and was in his office. Jeremy responded by putting on the mask hoping that he would leave like Bonnie.

"AHAHA!" laughed BB "AHAHA!"

'Why is he not leaving!' thought Jeremy desperately. The loud sounds of multiple footsteps were heard racing towards the office at a frantic pace.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Jeremy sounding muffled due to the mask.

"AHAHA!" laughed BB once more

The footsteps were getting louder. 'He is attracting the others!' realized Jeremy.

"AHAHA!"

Jeremy had to silence BB if he was going to survive. Jeremy ripped off his mask and grabbed his flashlight to stun him. However the flashlight refused to work only respond with a raspy clunk. 'Shit!' thought Jeremy

"AHAHA!"

The footsteps were almost upon them with loud metal steps. 'I have use it,' thought Jeremy reaching down into his pocket to pull out his secret weapon. He gripped the tight black rod and with a flick of the wrist extended into a longer rod. He pushed a button powering up it up with deadly electricity that could drop a man unconscious.

Jeremy jumped from his seat and quickly stabbed the stun rod into BB's open mouth sending sparks through his entire endoskeleton causing his laughter to die down.

"AH*fizz*hah*fizz*aaaa-" powered down BB collapsing to the ground with metal thud.

Jeremy stood there breathing harshly feeling oddly guilty for attacking something that resembled a child. The footsteps were silenced restoring the place into its usual deathly quiet.

Jeremy looked at broken down BB. 'That was a close one,' thought Jeremy with relief

*THUD THUD THUD* "AGRRRRHHHHH!"

A dark figure lunged out of the darkness with a loud screech. Jeremy had barely enough time to duck as a hook flew right over him almost decapitating him grazing his hair

The figure crashed into the wall with a force of a truck but recovered and got to its feet quickly. Jeremy looked back to see the figure charging him again.

"AGGRRRHHH!" the figure screeched slashing its hook wildly in a blind rage. Jeremy propelled his stun rod forward in hopes to stop the figure's rampage. Fortunately, Jeremy had reach advantage as the stun rod made contact into the figure's chest. The figure cried out in surprise and immediately backpedaled. The figure takes a stance realizing the potential threat if it gets to close glaring a Jeremy with a fiery rage.

Jeremy stood at the ready with stun rod in hand as he examined his attacker. It looked very similar to Mangle but with reddish brown fur instead of pink. The figure appeared to be in bad as parts of the fur were ripped and missing all over the body leaving the endoskeleton underneath completely exposed. He had sharp rusty sets of teeth; a menacing exposed left hand and a sharp but rusty hook for his right hand.

"Ye like attackin' me little matey, human" growled the fox-like animatronic full of malice circling the around the table as Jeremy did the same to avoid him.

"So, you must be Foxy then," said Jeremy making the connection

"Aye, it be the last thin' ye'll learn before ye walk the plank!" hissed Foxy

"It was self-defense," argued Jeremy

"LIAR!" snapped Foxy pouncing at Jeremy with gnashing teeth. Jeremy barely rolled out of the way before scrambling to the safety of opposite end of the table

"Just look at ye, quivering like a little squealing pig," spat Foxy

'I have get out of here, but how? Wait. I know,' thought Jeremy. Jeremy pulled out his flashlight.

"Take this!" shouted Jeremy flashing the light multiple times directly into Foxy eyes. Moments passed as it didn't do anything. Jeremy gulped while Foxy scowled

"Ye think we be still playin' t' game ain't yah, well, play time is over," shouted Foxy. Jeremy didn't want to fight Foxy again. Wasting no time, he flipped the table into Foxy. Foxy was stunned momentarily and Jeremy ran away into the hallway.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," mumbled Jeremy running for the exit. It was dark in the hall with only the fire exit signs to guide him. Jeremy reached the corner but as he turned the corner he ran into what felt like a wall causing him to fall to on his ass. Jeremy looked up to see a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back at him.

"Didn't your mother tell you to look where you are going?" it spoke with a firm but gentle tone and its mouth glowing as it spoke.

"Fuck me." Jeremy crawled away from the towering figure.

The figure narrowed his eyes. "Ah! Language. Do I need to tell your parents," it affirmed taking heavy steps towards Jeremy. It stepped under the red light of the exit sign lighting up its bear-like body in red-like glow. It was Freddy.

"Stay back!" cried Jeremy holding the stun rod in front of him but it didn't stop Freddy approach. Jeremy thrust forward the weapon making contact in Freddy's lower abdomen. Sparks erupted but nothing happened.

"What?!" Jeremy struck again and again but Freddy stood tall remaining unaffected.

"Looks like someone is being a poor sport" stated Freddy reaching forward.

"NO! Get away from me!" shouted Jeremy fearfully. Jeremy turned and tried to scramble away but felt an iron grip latch onto his leg. Jeremy struggled but was lifted up and being dragged on the floor.

"PLEASE! Let me go!" pleaded Jeremy trying to break free.

"In you go," said Freddy cheerfully. Jeremy felt himself get thrown across the floor like a bowling ball. The force was so strong that he hit a wall hard on his back causing him to drop the stun rod. Jeremy grunted in pain, his ears were ringing loudly as he was trying to get his bearings.

Jeremy realized he was back in the office again, the bright light almost blinding.

"Grrrrrr"

Jeremy looked over to see Foxy just getting out from under the table. Foxy made eye contact with Jeremy, his eyes now a blazing red. Jeremy looked for the stun rod as he tried to sit up straight. He saw it just arms reach out on the floor.

"ARRGGHHH!" screeched Foxy furiously jumping at Jeremy. Jeremy quickly lunged for the stun rod. He latched onto it and bringing up blindly in hopes to defend himself and clenching his eyes shut.

*CLASH*

The stun rod meet teeth, the powerful impact knocking Jeremy on his back with Foxy on top. Jeremy opened his eyes. The stun rod was in Foxy's mouth horizontally like a dog chewing a bone. Foxy eyes gnashed and bit furiously on the rod trying to attack Jeremy in a blind frenzy. Jeremy struggles as he tries to get the end of rod to touch Foxy.

*CRUNCH*

The stun rod shattered in half under Foxy's pressure. Now defenseless Jeremy tries to avoid getting his face bitten off by dodging the to left. Foxy struck biting hard down on Jeremy right shoulder in a sicking gurgle of gore and crushing of bone.

"ARGGHHHH!" Jeremy cried out in pain, his vision pulsing as harsh pain rushed up his arm. Jeremy rolled over and clenched his shoulder as blood was pouring out of the fresh wound.

Jeremy realized that Foxy's weight was lifting; he looked up to see Foxy dazed rising off of Jeremy. He quickly scrambled away until he hit a wall, placing pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Jeremy stared at Foxy. Foxy's eyes were rapidly changing between normal, red, and white pixels in succession. Foxy was clutching his head as if in a power struggle. There was a powering down whine as Foxy relaxed with its eyes fading out but remaining standing with his arms hanging down at his sides.

Jeremy clutched his shoulder and groaned loudly in pain, 'I have to stay conscious, I got to get out of here NOW.' thought Jeremy. He tried to stand up but pain shot up causing him to collapse back onto the floor. Jeremy could hear his heart beat as he almost fell into shock from the pain.

There was a powering up sound. Jeremy looked up to see Foxy coming back to life, his eyes glowing in a dark yellow. Jeremy felt helpless as Foxy's amber gaze rested upon him.

"…Jeremy" said Foxy softly approaching Jeremy.

"NO! *cough* Back off! You… *cough*" shouted Jeremy

"Ye be bleeding, little matey, let me help" stated Foxy his ears dropping slightly in sadness

"I don't need your help. *cough*"

Foxy ignored Jeremy's stubbornness and looked for a first aid kit. Foxy found one on the wall and broke it open pulling out an entire bandage roll and walked over to Jeremy. Foxy kneeled down in front of Jeremy

"DON'T touch me," cried Jeremy. He felt his breathing out of control with Foxy being so close to him. It terrified him.

"Hold still, ye squirming like a fish" ordered Foxy. Jeremy did as he was told as Foxy wrapped the bandage around his shoulder stopping the bleeding.

"*cough* why are you helping me?" mumbled Jeremy wondering what happened to Foxy.

"I…I don't know… I feel like I know ye and I want t' protect ye" stated Foxy somberly.

"I don't understand, that doesn't make any-"

"Shhh!" interrupted Foxy his ears twitching on alert. "Its not be safe here, t' others are coming." Foxy reached out to Jeremy.

"Get away from me!" argued Jeremy reluctant to trust Foxy. Foxy growled in frustration. Without warning Foxy grabbed Jeremy and lifted him over his shoulders like he weighed nothing

"Whoa, HEY, put me down!" shouted Jeremy confused as what was happening. Jeremy tried struggling but was exhausted after the previous struggle. Jeremy watched the safety of the office was fading away as he was carried down the hall

"Foxy?" spoke a familiar voice

"What ye want?" spat Foxy not stopping

"You acting alright, normally you tear the guards into a million pieces," curiosity evident in its tone. Jeremy looked around Foxy to see Freddy. "You never taken one alive before."

"Ye got a problem with that?" snapped Foxy

"Relax, Foxy," spoke Freddy his eyes narrowing "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Yah, well keep ye round nose out o' me ol' business," hissed Foxy storming off with metal footsteps. Jeremy lay still trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Foxy opened a large metal door with a loud creak.

The first thing that hit Jeremy was the stench. It reeked similar to that of compost and mold but much more powerful. The door closed behind them with a loud bang and then a hushed quiet. The only noise present was Jeremy's shaky breathing and mechanical whirring.

Three sets of eye lights suddenly lit up in the darkness. One set blue, then red, and another pink.

"Foxy?" spoke a soft voice "What-"

"Out," ordered Foxy

"Foxy, What is your deal right now?" spoke a smooth voice

"Did ye hear me or I have t' repeat meself" growled Foxy with a little more sternness.

'What is happening? Is he going to stuff me in one of the suits' thought Jeremy, Panic begun to stir but he decided to bind his time looking for the right opportunity to escape.

"That's enough!" raised a deep voice "You are going to tell us-

"Now, ye listen here-" started Foxy, Jeremy felt Foxy's grip relax slightly and he took that moment to strike. Jeremy squirmed hard and just barely managed to escape. He landed on the ground with a thud and scrambled for the door. He gripped the door handle but a sudden force grabbed his face from behind and dragged him back.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Jeremy kicking and punching at his captor. He felt the captor pull him to his chest that felt like a mixture of metal and mattered fur.

"QUIET!" shouted the deep voice, "or do you want to be hanged by your own intestines?" it growled in a deep voice. Jeremy gulped nervously.

"Let the matey go, Freddy!" growled Foxy "He be my kill." Foxy approached the captor with his fiery amber eyes.

'Freddy?!' thought Jeremy bewildered

"You always have to be selfish don't you?" asserted Freddy "Don't you want to do things like old times, how we would work as a team together."

"Ye know what happened betwe' us, that be not goin' away," growled Foxy

"The past is the past Foxy, you need to learn to get over it," said Freddy, shaking his head. "Besides it's not like you to show mercy like this. You never were very clean."

"I…he hurt me first mate," admitted Foxy

"Oh? He hurt your friend," said Freddy gripping harder on Jeremy causing him to wince in pain. "And yet, you somehow manage to keep your cool to take him alive, I find that hard to believe."

"The little whippersnapper fought me back, I ended up subduin' him by lady luck, so here me be ready to gut him like a fish" answered Foxy

"Hmm…" Freddy said considering Foxy's story. Moments passed as Freddy decided Jeremy's fate.

"Fine. Take him," replied Freddy, throwing Jeremy at Foxy's feet and motioned the others to follow him out the door.

Jeremy remained still quivering in fear as the three figures rose and moved in the darkness. The door opened bringing in the red glow as it lit up the others figures.

'Maybe I can run out of here!' thought Jeremy. As if reading his thoughts a cold claw pressed itself onto Jeremy's shoulder.

"Don't ye thinking about it lad" growled Foxy under his breath.

Jeremy couldn't see very well but it was the withered-like Bonnie who left first, followed by a look-a-like Chica that was also withered and had shark's worth of teeth, and finally an older looking Freddy who look fairly maintained in comparison but still with the wither-like attributes.

"Don't take too long," said Freddy with a dark deep laugh as the door closed with a loud bang. Moments passed in silence before Jeremy spoke up.

"What are you going with me?" he whimpered

"I be tryin' t' save your life," answered Foxy "Follow me, matey." Foxy walked a few paces lighting up the empty room with a dim amber glow. Jeremy hesitated but followed Foxy around the corner. The stench was much stronger here almost causing Jeremy to gag.

"What be wrong with ye?" asked Foxy concerned.

"UGH! It smells so bad in here, how do you deal with this?" whined Jeremy plugging his nose with one hand.

Foxy blinked. "Oh, right forgot, you were a robot and all, ha-ha, sorry," said Jeremy feeling a bit awkward.

A musical tone began to play in the distance. "What is-" started Jeremy before he noticed Foxy ears on high alert and his eyes switching between white pixels and normal amber.

"Foxy?"

"Its coming" mumbled Foxy. Foxy quickly kneeled down to make eye contact with Jeremy. "Jeremy! Do ye trust yer captain?"

"What?!"

"Do ye trust me?" repeated Foxy in a very serious tone.

"Um…not really?" answered Jeremy

"Eh, close enough," remarked Foxy then stabbed his hook in the Jeremy's wounded shoulder.

"ARRGGHH!" screamed Jeremy, the pain rushing back in full force. All of senses toned out to the point of numbing. Jeremy collapsed to the ground.

"I see you are busy, how wonderful~"

"What ye want? Ye swine," growled Foxy

"Now now, no need to chastise me. I just wanted to see how our honored guest is doing~"

"You." Jeremy panted looking up to see the Marionette in front of him.

"Yes child, you remember me?" Marionette reached down and cupped his checks like a grandmother greeting their grandchild. Jeremy glared fiercely into the white pixels of the Marionette.

"And here I thought you had more potential," remarked Marionette "A shame really, but here we are again," Marionette began to slowly raise his hand as if to strike Jeremy. Jeremy braced himself, shutting his eyes in anticipation of the strike.

"What ye think ye be doin'" said Foxy with a slight bit of concern in his tone.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," replied Marionette darkly. Then the hand struck fiercely across Jeremy's face. Jeremy yelped in pain and fell to his side from the impact. Jeremy groaned in pain on ground but the Marionette didn't stop. Marionette grabbed Jeremy by the shirt collar and struck again and again and ag-

"Stop!" shouted Foxy in a mixture of fury and pain

Marionette did stop. Jeremy coughed and groaned noticing he couldn't see out of his right eye very well.

"Is there a problem, Foxy~" Marionette cooed "Or do you have something to say?" Marionette turned to look up at Foxy.

"Ye be stealin' what be mine!" growled Foxy defensefully.

"Oh?" said Marionette "What makes him so special to you~"

"Well, the little bastard attacked me first mate, and ye se-"

"Well, Why didn't you tear him apart? Hmm?" cut off Marionette rising up to circle Foxy as if inspecting him in a ghostly fashion. "You rip apart anything like the wild animal you are,"

Foxy growled threateningly in response. "So, I will ask you one more time," continued Marionette "and if I don't like your response then you wouldn't want the other children to know about your 'condition'."

Foxy paused. Ears perked up, he looked down at Jeremy then back at the Marionette. Jeremy grew tense not knowing what Foxy was going to do.

Foxy turned towards Jeremy and knelt down in front of him. Jeremy looked into his amber eyes searching for any form of human emotion. Suddenly, Foxy quickly grasped Jeremy by the throat.

Jeremy gasped. "Foxy! Foxy, wha- what are you doing?!" he pleaded. He looked back up at Foxy seeing the pure white pixels in full control.

"FOXY! C'mon don't do this please! PLEASE! No, please don't!" Jeremy tried to struggle but had little to no energy to fight. Foxy reeled back his head opening his jaws wide revealing the rusty sharp teeth.

"Foxy?" asked Jeremy on the verge of tears of panic and fear

"SCCCRRRECCCHHH!" screeched Foxy lunging his jaws forward and then everything went black.

XXX

"...And now to introduce the fierce and infamous pirate of the seven seas, Foxy the Pirate!"

Jeremy whirled awake with a start. He felt a familiar chill in his bones. His thoughts were clouded and confused. 'Wha-?'. Jeremy found himself what seemed like a closet of sorts but a purple curtain in front of him. He heard voices but they were distant

"Huh? Where is Foxy?" came the same voice

"I don't know Freddy, Maybe he's sleeping," giggled a feminine voice as well as the sounds of children laughing.

'Those voices where are they coming from?' Jeremy looked down at himself. Jeremy noticed his red matted fur as well as clothing that looked similar to Foxy but newer. 'Am I?' he thought

"Oh That Foxy!" grumbled Freddy comically "Let's see if we can wake him up together kids. On 3 everyone yell for Foxy."

'Am I Foxy? Am I not dead? This must be like before…' he thought putting the pieces together.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1"

"FOOXXXXYYY!"

Jeremy felt his body perk up, his thoughts became clear he felt the need to get ready. He felt he was getting ready to start a race.

"He must have stayed up too late, again!" commented a new voice followed by children's laughter.

"One more time, kids! But try to be as loud as you can so Foxy can hear us. Ready? 3, 2, 1,"

"FOOXXXYYY!"

Jeremy's body burst forward out of the curtains. His thought process was clear 'GO! GO! GO!' He ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards where he heard the voices. Jeremy was excited as he ran into the open room filled with children. The children were so happy to see him, cheering as he entered with a heart-felt "HUURAAAYY!" Jeremy was so happy in this moment.

However, the Hurray began to fade into darkness as well as the children disappearing before his very sight. Soon, the entire world began to fade away into nothingness. Jeremy blinked.

In that instance, he found himself behind the purple curtain again. Jeremy was confused and noticed he was different. His fur wasn't as clean as before instead it was slightly matted and torn in several places. He felt weaker and stiffer.

Jeremy felt a familiar thought process begin in his mind again. Jeremy's body posed in a ready stance once more but with a little more effort this time around.

"FOOXXXYYY!"

Jeremy's body ran out the curtains and towards the same room. Jeremy expected the same happy entrance but he found he was mistaken. Upon entry, there were fewer kids than before, some of them looked bored, but they still cheered "HURRAY!" It didn't feel the same.

Everything faded away once more and in a blink of an eye he was back behind the curtain. Jeremy's body felt broken and old with creaking joints and rust scraping at his innards. For a third time, he felt his body get ready with a loud creak. 'GO! GO! GO!' his thoughts flashed. Jeremy wouldn't move, he felt his body shake and vibrate. It felt like his body was crippled and sick.

Jeremy's body took a slow step out of the curtain. 'Something isn't right…' thought Jeremy grimly.

"S…" sounded the monotone voice in his head.

'Wait, that sounds familiar…' he thought

"A…"

Jeremy heard a noise behind him; surprisingly Jeremy's body actually listened whirling his head around to look behind him. What he saw wasn't a comforting sight.

"V…"

'Its…that purple man,' thought Jeremy in surprise. The purple man was looking directly at him with his soulless white pixels. There was surge of mixed feelings that awoke within him; Pain, suffering, betrayal, and longing?

"E…"

'Why do I feel a longing towards him, this isn't like that Freddy dream I had...' Jeremy thought with confusion. The purple man raised his right arm leaving a darkness-like trail pointing at the room where the children were.

"T…"

'No.'

The purple man grinned from ear to ear in a sadistic glee.

"H…"

'Nononono,' Jeremy felt his body turn and slowly paced towards the room, it felt with each step his body would fall apart into a thousand pieces but he pressed forward.

"E…"

Jeremy entered the room and felt like he wanted to throw up. In the room were the children, completely ripped apart in an absolute gore-fest. Some faces looked bitten off and limbs were maimed in their own pools of blood. Their eyes were gone only empty husks instead.

"M…"

Jeremy felt a strong pang of guilt inside him. He felt it was his fault he couldn't save the children. 'Why?! Why do I have to see this?' he thought furiously

"…sniff sniff…"

He spun around towards the sound of crying but felt a sudden wave of dizziness causing him to threw up onto the ground. After the world stopped spinning he noticed his hands. His hands! He was back to his human self again. Jeremy looked up to only see darkness in every direction.

*THUD THUD THUD* "SCCRRECCCCHHH!"

A sudden figure jumped out from out of the darkness. In that split second, Jeremy recognized Foxy jaws wide open but Jeremy couldn't move for some reason. Before he could scream Foxy's jaws stuck hard with his lower jaw piercing inside Jeremy's mouth stabbing his upper jaw while the Foxy's upper jaw gutted deep into his temple. Jeremy screamed in pure pain and horror clawing at Foxy in a futile attempt to escape.

Foxy screeched harder as he began to rip off Jeremy's face. Jeremy screamed harder as he felt his face being crushed with loud bone crunches. With a loud squish Foxy's jaws snapped shut crushing Jeremy's face in a mess of gore. Jeremy's body fell to ground hard with his brain matter spattered everywhere and his tongue folding back on once was his face.

A/N: Hey Guys, **Thanks for readi**ng this far. Really. It means a lot that there are people willing to read my work to this point. This being **my first Fan fiction** and all. I would like to ask for some **tips, ideas, criticism**, you name it. Shoot me a **review **all about it, you have **a huge impact** on how this story is shaped. If you like what you see **Follow and Favorite** too. It is extremely **encouraging**. Have a good one!


End file.
